What Love Can Give
by Kimmie Halliwell
Summary: Chris has some more secrets that come out when some relative from the future get sick and tired of waiting for him to save Wyatt and choose to help. Once he's back in the future what will he find about his new home?
1. Coming to the Past

What Love Can Give Chapter One Future: Attic 

**Prue ran into the attic and rushed to where the book used to be and said the incantation to summon the book, then nervously flipped threw the pages to come to the page that she was looking for. It read Simcores they were high-level demons that could shoot fireballs and could steal a person's memory. There was no doubt in Prue's mind that Wyatt had sent them after her to wipe out her memory so she couldn't go to the past and save Chris. **

But she couldn't be bothered with that right now she needed to vanquish them, she had already blown up two of them with there own fireballs and there were three left. She read the spell quickly and then all three showed up at once so she scrabbled to read it again out loud.

Power of spirits combined 

_**Send this soul away from mine**_

_**You cannot have this Halliwell mind.**_

She said it two more times to vanquish the other two and with a flashing light they were vanquished. Prue quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote out another spell to get to the past so she could save both her cousins and her whole family for that matter.

This is the future and present for me 

_**Bring me to the past to save the three**_

_**Take me to a different place**_

_**Move me threw time and space**_

Past: Attic The Charmed Ones are there looking up a spell. 

**Prue crashes in and lands on her back and is knocked unconscious from her fall. The sisters jump back and are freaked out.**

**Piper: ok who is that!**

**Paige: and how are we supposed to know? Maybe she's another person from the future.**

**Phoebe: well whoever she is she's not feeling to good right now.  
**

**Piper: can you get anything? Good or bad?**

**(She said as she raised her arms ready to blow her up.)**

**Phoebe: No Piper she is definitely good, she wants to save Wyatt and us.**

**Paige: well I say we... I take her downstairs and wait for her to wake up so she can tell us why she happened to fall into our attic.**

**Piper: agreed, you take her and Phoebe you keep looking in the book and try to find a way to vanquish that demon and I'll go have a little chat with Chris and see what he knows about our mystery girl.**

**(Paige orbed out with Prue and Piper walked downstairs to find Chris as Phoebe continued to flip threw the book.)**

**WYATT'S ROOM: Chris is standing in the doorway looking at Wyatt.**

**Piper: Hey whatcha doing? **

**Chris: Nothing just hoping I can save him.**

**Piper: speaking of that we have a visitor who is unconscious in the living room and Phoebe seems to have gotten a vibe from her that she is from the future and wants to save Wyatt and us. Do you know who she could be?**

**Chris: She? Oh no... it better not be...**

**(He said as he ran away from his mom and down the stairs to see Prue lying on the couch in the living room and Paige by her side. Piper was running after her son trying to figure out what was going on.)**

**Paige: I'm guessing you know her by the way you flew down the stairs.**

**Chris: yeah I do she's my cousin.**


	2. Cousin!

Chapter Two Piper: Cousin! Ok whose is she? 

**Chris: I can't tell you that, I wasn't even supposed to tell you that I'm your son.**

**Paige: ok so it's either me or Phoebe and judging by the fact that Phoebe was pregnant in that one vision and I wasn't I think I would have had to get pregnant that night to give birth to her in time so scientifically, I'm betting on Phoebe.**

**Chris: good guess, yeah she's Phoebe's.**

**Phoebe: I heard my name what's up?**

**Piper: oh nothing you remember that vision you had about you being pregnant? Well this is it here's your baby.**

**Phoebe: She's mine? From the future? Boy, Piper now I know how you feel with Chris here and all. **

**Piper: Tell me about it.**

**(She said winking at Chris. Just then Prue began to stir and she opened her eyes seeing eight stare back at her.)**

**Prue: Wow talk about a warm welcome.**

**(She scanned the faces looking at her and spotted Chris first, she ran up and gave him a hug and he accepted and gave her one back.)**

**Prue: Oh Chris I missed you so much you have no idea how it is there, Wyatt is more evil and powerful than ever, he's starting to attack Parker, Paris and me. He somehow found out that we were destined to be the charmed ones when we got older and started sending all kinds of demons after us. So I did the only thing I could, come here to help.**

**Chris: He's attacking you guys now? I can't believe this. How did he find out? Uh that doesn't matter now, wait you left them alone? How could you?**

**Prue: Trust me they can handle themselves I may be older than them but they are fully capable of taking care of each other.**

**Chris: Still he's dangerous.**

**Piper: ok time out what is going on?**

**(Just as Piper spoke Leo orbed in and started babbling about something that no one was paying attention to when he saw the newcomer and just pointed with his mouth open to talk but nothing came out.)**

**Paige: oh Leo calm down that's just Phoebe's daughter from the future here to stop Wyatt from being evil just like Chris and apparently Paris and Parker are her two cousins or sisters, I haven't quite figured that out yet, are the future Charmed ones and Wyatt is trying to kill them, hence why she came here. Any questions? Good moving on.**

**Piper: thank you Paige for explaining everything so blatantly.**

**Phoebe: Ok yeah that's the details but what about the specifics like what your name is for one?**

**Prue: I'm Prue, Phoebe's daughter and Paris is Paige's and Parker is Piper's. We are the future charmed ones, once we get older. Wyatt and Chris couldn't be apart of it because the Charmed line must be girls. Wyatt and Chris were supposed to share a rare power, the power control the power of three, to keep them in line kinda like Leo does with you guys. With whitelighter powers in them we wouldn't need another, but when Wyatt turned evil he stole Chris' power, the power they were meant to share. When we started listening to only Chris and not Wyatt anymore he got madder, see the power isn't meant for them to control us but to help us, to steer us on the right path. Wyatt wanted to use it for evil and Chris didn't so the power left Wyatt completely and returned to Chris, the rightful owner. Except now Chris has Wyatt's part of the power too and he wants it back, but we want Chris to have it and so do the Elders, what's left of them. But Wyatt won't take no for and answer that's when he started taking it out on us after Chris left. **

**Chris: I'm sorry.**

**Prue: no it's not your fault at all, it's all Wyatt's fault and Gideon's for turn him.**

**Leo: what does Gideon have to do with this?**

**Prue: You mean you don't know? Gideon is the one who turns Wyatt evil; he does it before Chris is even born.**

**Piper: Phoebe where's Wyatt?**

**Phoebe: I dropped him off at magic school this morning so that we could work on that demon.**

**Prue: oh no don't worry he doesn't do it today, it's next Friday he does it.**

**Paige: well today is Sunday so that leaves us four days to figure out a plan.**

**Piper: still I would rather him be home then there with him.**

**Prue: No Gideon would suspect something was up it's best if you limit the visits but that you still have him go.**

**Phoebe: Prue is right. Wow I never thought I would be saying that again.**

**(Prue smiled at her and realized then why her mom had named her after her Aunt.)**

**Piper: well let me go fix up another bed in Wyatt's room for you.**

**Phoebe: I'll help. Oh and I found out all we need for that demon, whose name is Ecknard by the way, is a simple potion. **

**Paige: I'll make it I'll be in the kitchen if anybody needs me.**

**Leo: I'm going to go talk to the Elders about Gideon see if they have any ideas. (He orbed out)**

**Chris: so are you ok?**

**Prue: now I am, I missed you we all did.**

**Chris: how's Victor?**

**Prue: he's fine; in hiding still but Parker and Paris are looking out for him.**

**Chris: how are they?**

**Prue: good, they miss you terribly but there getting along just fine on there own without me, I left them plenty of instructions on what to do if anything should happen.**

**Chris: I worry about you guys all the time.**

**Prue: Parker got a new power the other day.**

**Chris: really what is it?**

**Prue: Telekinesis.**

**Chris: really wow, I'm proud of her.**

**Prue: we all are.**

**Chris: how about you and Paris any new powers?**

**Prue: I'm not one to brag but I created an atheme yesterday.**

**Chris: really? That's great. And what about Paris?**

**Prue: Paris was a little bummed that me and Parker got new powers but just before I left she was able to create an energy ball and throw it at one of the Simcores that had come after me.**

**Chris: that's good for her, wait did you just say that Simcores came after you?**

**Prue: yeah but I had it under control and I vanquished them before I left.**

**Chris: you worry me sometimes.**


	3. Telling All

Chapter 3 

(Prue went upstairs to find the three sisters putting Wyatt to sleep.)

**Prue: Hi you guys mind if we talk?**

**Paige, Piper, and Phoebe: no **

**Prue: I'll be waiting in the kitchen.**

**(She was soon joined by all three of them.)**

**Piper: what's up?**

**Prue: well we didn't get a chance to talk and I thought all of you had some questions for me.**

**Paige, Phoebe, and Piper: Yes**

**Prue: ok Piper first.**

**Piper: ok you said I had a daughter so start talking.**

**Prue: yes you have a daughter, Parker she's the youngest. **

**Piper: what are her powers?**

**Prue: Orbing, freezing, and she just got Telekinesis.**

**Piper: how old is she?**

**Prue: 14**

**Phoebe: my turn, how old are you?**

**Prue: 16 and to save you from asking I'm the oldest and my powers are creating atheme's, empathy, and premonitions.**

**Phoebe: who is your dad?**

**Prue: I knew you were going to ask that. He's a witch from a powerful witch family, if you guys weren't going to be the charmed ones his three sisters were. His name is Mike and his powers are creating atheme's, astral projection and empathy.**

**Phoebe: not to self: find guy named Mike.**

**Paige: ok my turn, Paris tell me all about her.**

**Prue: Paris is 15 her dad is Richard and her powers are orbing other objects but not herself, creating energy balls and she's a shape shifter. **

**Paige: pretty cool where did she get it?**

**Prue: A kid at magic school who was killed, I used the atheme to get that power out him too. She was the one with less power and we needed one of us to go undercover to kill one of the high level demons, she volunteered, she likes adventure. **

**Piper: takes after her mom.**

**Phoebe: thank you for telling us.**

**Prue: no problem mom... uh I mean Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: no mom.**

**Chris: I hate to break up this moment but your demon is in the attic and is ready for attack.**

**Paige: here I made five potions one for each of us I have a feeling we are going to need it with this guy he's almost as powerful as the source.**

**(Just then Ecknard shimmered in and shot out four fireballs that missed all of them.)**

**Piper: on three ready...**

**Paige: no one at a time! Piper... Phoebe... Me...Prue...Chris.**

**(After they all threw there potions in at Ecknard smoke surrounded him and he blew up green chucks everywhere.)**

**Phoebe: well that takes care of that.**

**Paige: oh no these where my new pants.**

**Prue: uh does any one have some clothes for me I didn't bring any extra?**

**Piper: sure let's see what we can find for you.**

**PHOEBE'S ROOM:**

**Prue: Thanks for the clothes, isn't it weird that we're the same size?**

**Phoebe: well yeah kind of but we are mother and daughter.**

**Prue: can I ask you a question?**

**Phoebe: sure anything sweetie.**

**Prue: did you love Cole?**

**Phoebe: You know about Cole?**

**Prue: Your diary, I found it rummaging threw the attic one day and had to ask about all of those fiery entries since that wasn't necessarily dad's name in that book.**

**Phoebe: yeah well that's for sure, what did I say?**

**Prue: you were very cold about it and kinda of yelled at me for asking but later you explained that he was the source of all evil and you had to vanquish him several times and that you even had a baby with him but the baby was evil and you had loved him and wanted to make the relationship work but he was a demon and that's all you ever said.**

**Phoebe: well I was right but I loved him so much more than anyone could love a demon. You know part of me was hoping you were going to tell me he was your dad. But I guess first loves die-hard right?**

**Prue: yeah I guess so. Thank you for telling me.**

**Phoebe: no problem, now let's go find the others and devise a plan to vanquish Gideon. **

**Prue: now that's what I'm talking about.**


	4. Bringing the Family to the Past

Chapter 4 

LIVING ROOM:

**Piper: ok let the planning begin!**

**Phoebe: well we only have until Friday so we need a big plan cause he is one powerful evil little whatever he is.**

**Paige: ok step number 1 we act normal no slip-ups we do not act weird or he'll catch onto us.**

**Piper: step number 2 we come up with a potion or spell that vanquishes him so he doesn't hurt Wyatt.**

**Prue: I'm afraid it won't be that easy.**

**Piper: why not?**

**Prue: because he is more powerful than you three.**

**Phoebe: more powerful than the Charmed ones are you kidding me?**

**Chris: no Prue is right, he is more powerful than the Charmed ones, and you need help.**

**Prue: which is where my cousins step in. I wrote a spell to get Parker and Paris to come here to the past Chris and me have to say it together, and then with two generations of Charmed ones I think we can out do Gideon. It's the last thing he will expect.**

**Leo: that might work.**

**Piper: ok but I thought you said that you guys weren't the Charmed ones yet?**

**Prue: we're not but our birthday is on Wednesday.**

**Paige: you guys were born on the same day but different years?**

**Prue: yeah you see every generation of Charmed ones has something that they share. For you it was that your sisters and for us it's our birthday, no one else for those three years were born on that day, making it our day. A Charmed Day we used to call it.**

**Phoebe: ok now that I am kind of freaked why don't you two just say the spell and get this over with.**

**Prue and Chris: _We call upon the power of three, Bring the two that have not seen, Bring them to this past where we be, unite us all under the power of three!_**

(A flash came and blew everyone back as two figures popped into sight and Parker and Paris stood before everyone. They looked around and everyone was silent.)

Prue: Parker? Paris?

Parker and Paris: Prue!

(They all ran to hug one another.)

Parker: where are we? And why is Chris here? Oh my God Chris you're here!

(Parker and Paris ran to him next and hugged him. Then they both spotted their mothers and ran to them to hug them as tears ran down their eyes. Parker spotted Leo and turned to him to give him his hug. Once everyone was done hugging everyone they got down to business.)

Prue: Parker, Paris, We have some stuff to tell you. You're in the past that's why Chris is here and we brought you here so we can all vanquish Gideon and save Wyatt because it was the only way.

Parker: Yes I get to vanquish that evil Elder for turning my brother!

Piper: easy there killer no one's vanquishing anybody until Friday.

Paris: so admit it Prue I was right you need us.

Prue: ok I need you but we don't become Charmed ones until Wednesday so we have to plan everything and then we can practice vanquishing Gideon. You see one set of Charmed ones won't be enough and Chris and my powers won't be enough so we need the Power of Three times another Power of Three.

Parker: cool, sounds good to me.

Chris: easier said then done shrimp, we are going to need some heavy-duty potions just in case the Power of six spell doesn't work.

Piper: Chris is right we are going to need lots of potions, I hate to ask but Paige do you mind if Richard helps us out I know you don't want him using magic but he does have that lovely closet of potions still and we could use all the help we could get.

Paige: yeah no problem I've wanted to clean that closet out and get the temptation out of the house and now is the perfect excuse.

Paris: can I come? I mean I would like to see dad again if you don't mind if we tell him.

Paige: sure come along I could use all the help I can get.

(They both orbed out together.)

Piper: Leo did the Elder's say anything about Gideon?

Leo: yeah they said that he is no longer an Elder and that he made a lot of deals with demons to have us killed so as far as they are concerned he is a demon. And they gave us full permeation to vanquish him.

Piper: well now that I have their approval I feel so much better.

Chris, Phoebe, Prue and Parker: Not!

Chris: we know you all too well mom.

Piper: It shows (giving a fake smile)

Leo: Piper there calling.

Piper: fine go.

Parker: Daddy no! You just got here I mean I just got here. Can't you stay a little longer?

Leo: (sighs) I want to really but it might be really important, I'll hurry back don't worry. (He orbs out)

(Parker got a disappointed look on her face and went to Chris for a hug and support like she always had, and Piper got that 'oh how cute' look on her face.)

Phoebe: ok well sine we have some more guests I'm going to go and fix up some more beds would anyone like to help?

Prue: Sure mom.

(They left leaving Chris and Parker and Piper to talk alone.)


	5. Saying Goodnight

Chapter 5

Piper: You guys better get upstairs to bed; we are going to have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days.

Parker: ok mom. (She headed up the stairs)

Chris: Mom wait.

Piper: yes?

Chris: Gideon is going to be sending all kinds of demons and dark lighters out her to attack everyone so he can have a clear shot at Wyatt. Maybe you, me, Phoebe, Paige and Leo better take turns on night watches so at least there is one of us awake at all times watching everyone.

Piper: good idea I'll take the first shift and go inform everybody.

Chris: ok I'll go put the girls to bed.

Piper: Chris, there big girls they can do that on their own.

Chris: I know but they like it, ever since...that night I've always tucked them in and we don't like to not do it.

Piper: what about when you were here?

Chris: Prue did it but I know since we're all here now they're all going to want an old fashion tuck in.

Parker: Chris! Are you coming?

Chris: be right there! (He orbed out)

WYATT"S ROOM:

Chris: let me guess some little girls want a tuck in?

Parker: do you mind?

Chris: of course not. Come here shrimp.

(Chris tucked in Parker and kissed her on the forehead.)

Paris: My turn.

Chris: Come her Squirt.

(Then Chris made his way over to Paris and tackled her with sheets before tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.)

Chris: now who am I missing?

Prue: me.

(Prue was in the doorway watching the routine. Then she climbed in her bed and waited for her own tuck.)

Chris: Come her my peanut.

(He tucked her in the same way and kissed her on the head. Then he shut off the lights and stood against the doorway and saw them drift into sleep before leaving to the attic.)

Phoebe: hey Chris what are you doing here? You should get some sleep.

Chris: no I have to study this book and know everything about every demon in it.

Piper: Whoa super son chill you cannot know everything about every demon.

Chris: I have to I have to be ready for anything that Gideon might send to us to get us out of the way. If I know everything there is to know then I can be prepared and we can focus on Gideon not the demons he sends to keep us busy.

Paige: I'm with you Chris but maybe we can all take a section of the Book of Shadows instead, it's way too big for you to know all on your own.

Chris: deal let's start sectioning this thing.

Piper: hold it! Let's do this the right way. I'm taking the fist shift for watching the house so I'll study it first and when I get tired I'll call Phoebe, then she'll call Paige and Paige will call Leo and Leo will call Chris. Deal?

Chris: wait a minute how did I get the short stick?

Piper: Because you are younger and you are my son and I am supposed to protect you so hello this is me protecting you now get to bed mister.

Chris: fine. Good night

Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper: night!

Leo: ok I'll be sleeping until Paige calls me, if anything happens just yell ok?

Piper: sure.

Phoebe: you're sure you'll be all right?

Piper: yes, yes now leave me to my Book.

Paige: do I even have to ask for you to call me the second a demon pops up?

Piper: No I'll be fine just go.

(Piper was left alone with the book and began to circle it.)

Piper: ok Book it's just you and me let's get cracking.


	6. Bounty Hunters and Breakfast

Chapter 6

(All was silent in the Halliwell manor the only sound came from Parker who always had bad dreams and made little squeaks now and then that woke Chris up the second she made one but he stayed in bed. The only other sound was the sound of Piper flipping threw the Book of Shadows.)

Piper: Ok I think I learned enough for today's class and I have all of the vanquishes written down and all the potions made so I am hitting the hay.

(Piper left the attic to go get Phoebe up from sleep)

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: what, what, what?

Piper: Chill I just need you to take guard and study a bit for me, and make sure to write down every spell we might need and make every potion; you know just in case.

Phoebe: you got it.

(Phoebe went upstairs to start her shift, when she got up there she noticed a bunch of papers and potions everywhere. Then when she got to the book it was more than halfway read already)

Phoebe: well that's Piper, better get cracking.

(In about 3 more hours Phoebe was calling Paige to come finish the book)

Paige: wow there's like 20 pages left talk about super sisters.

Phoebe: more like super sister, Piper did almost all of it.

Paige: well it's almost morning why don't you catch a few more z's while I finish this off and by the looks of this place I would say you want every potion and spell out of here too?

Phoebe: please, thanks.

Chris: why didn't anyone call me last night, and what happened here?

Phoebe: Piper took like the whole night and I took the rest of it and Paige is taking the morning to finish, why are you up this early it's like 4am?

Chris: I'm always up this early and Parker kept me up most of the night.

Phoebe: how come?

Chris: well ever since we lost our family she has nightmares but she sleeps threw them and just makes little squeaks in the night but I'm awake at the slightest noise.

Phoebe: I see well maybe you can help Paige while I get some more sleep.

(Phoebe left and Paige looked at Chris weird)

Chris: what?

Paige: nothing I was just trying to figure out which side you got your talent for keeping secrets so well from.

Chris: oh, well when someone's life is on the line you learn to keep stuff secret.

KITCHEN:

(Phoebe walks in to find Piper cooking for 8)

Phoebe: mmm smells good, what's cooking?

Piper: Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and pancakes.

Phoebe: Why did you take more than half of the book last night?

Piper: I just lost track of time that's all.

Phoebe: I know it was more than that.

Piper: Ok I felt like I owned it to Chris and Parker and Paris and Prue. I mean I haven't even gone threw that night when we all die but I know how bad it's going to hurt them and this is the only chance I have to stop it from happening so I am going to give it my 1,000% because I can't let two generations of Charmed Ones go with out training.

Phoebe: I love you, you know that?

Piper: yeah, now help me make some of this food

Phoebe: oh, uh and I love these kids enough to not touchier them with my cooking skills.

Piper: ok but the alternate is to wake everybody up.

Phoebe: now that I can do.

WYATT'S ROOM:

Phoebe: Prue. Prue honey wake up.

Prue: 5 more minutes' mom.

Phoebe: Prue breakfast is ready; Piper's making it downstairs and we got to get you three in training.

Prue: oh right um I'll get them up.

Phoebe: ok be down in 10 minutes or it'll get cold.

ATTIC:

(Phoebe walked in when Paige and Chris were in the middle of fighting of some demon bounty hunters)

Paige and Chris: _Return this hunter, send him far and wide, send him back to his master, only to let him see, that he has failed at capturing me. _

(A bright flash sent the bounty hunters away back to Gideon only to vanquish once he sees them)

Phoebe: well if you two are done vanquishing demons, there's hot breakfast downstairs.

KITCHEN:

(Everyone comes in, in time to see Piper blow up a demon)

Piper: oh you're all here, anyone want breakfast?

Phoebe: I say we make it a quick breakfast and get right down to the training of our offspring so they can fight with us against Gideon and the next batch of demons he sends after us.

Everyone: yeah, good idea, yeah, let's eat.


	7. Surprises and Plans

Chapter 7

Piper: Ok guys plan time. What do we know?

Paige: uh everything, we read like the entire Book of Shadows last night.

Phoebe: hahaha very funny, no what she means is what do we know about Gideon's attack and how are we going to attack back.

Piper: right, let's start at the beginning.

Prue: ok here is what I know from legend. After sending about 15 demons between now and Friday, he sends someone before him to uh try and finish you three off.

Phoebe: ok, I'm guessing another demon and by the look on your face I am guessing bad demon, who is it?

Prue: It's Cole.

Phoebe: Cole? B.... b.... b...

Piper: But we vanquished him!

Paige: 3 or 4 times!

Prue: I know I know but Gideon raises him from the dead and corrupts him, when he attacks he has no idea who you are Phoebe.

Paris: it's like Gideon erases his memory.

Paige: Ok um so what happens when he attacks?

Prue: He hits you all with low voltage energy balls and knocks you unconscious, and then Gideon goes to get Wyatt.

Paige: but how does he turn him evil?

Prue: that I don't know.

Piper: ok it's a good start, Paige do you still have those potions that we used on Cole the last time?

Paige: yeah I'll make a fresh batch.

Piper: Phoebe you can uh go with Prue and have her tell you all the demons that are going to attack so we have extra potions for them and you guys can clean out the attic for that matter. Phoebe? Are you ok?

Phoebe: yeah, yeah it's just going to be weird seeing him again, after all this time.

Prue: come on mom; let's go clean the attic.

(Phoebe and Prue go upstairs; Paige and Paris go to the kitchen to make some potions)

Piper: Ok Chris you go ask you dad what he is doing up there and tell him I will need him on Wyatt watch for Friday and I'll need him for healing just in case one of the demons or Cole get out of hand.

Chris: uh he's not up there, he's on earth somewhere but I think he is blocking my sensing him.

Parker: I can sense him though.

Piper: good sweetie where is he?

Parker: I'll get him.

(She orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge)

Piper: can you get her?

Chris: sorry she's blocking me too.

Piper: growls

ATTIC:

Phoebe: ok so do you remember which demons attacked?

Prue: wow, what happened here?

Phoebe: oh me and Piper and Paige read the entire Book of Shadows last night.

Prue: you could have just asked us and we would have told you which demons strike when.

Phoebe: well were not that smart sometimes.

Prue: ok uh we already had our three demons so the fourth one was oh actually your next five demons are warlocks.

Phoebe: five warlocks attack us at once?

Prue: yeah you might want this anti-blinking spell put on the house, it might help for the vanquishes.

Phoebe: so what do we do just have Piper blow them up?

Prue: no you'll need her rested for later and blowing up five warlocks will take a lot out of her.

Phoebe: why does she need to be rested later?

Prue: uh never mind that now, you'll need to just try and out run them, since they won't be able to blink, until one of them has there little finger thing out then Piper has to freeze them.

Phoebe: ok but then what?

Prue: get Chris to use his telekinesis to move one of them to another so the one warlock kills the other, and just keep doing that.

Phoebe: ok, it's a plan lets tell everyone.


	8. Warlock Attack

Chapter 8

LIVING ROOM:

Phoebe: ok guys we know who, or should I say what is striking next and how to vanquish them.

Piper: Them?

Prue: uh five warlocks at once.

Piper: are you kidding me?

Phoebe: nope but Prue has a plan.

Piper: I hope it's a good one.

Prue: it is, ok first we have to say this anti-blinking spell put on them house, then when they show up wait until one of them has their finger thing out and freeze them then have Chris move them to one another so they kill each other.

Piper: why does that sound familiar?

Prue: it's the way that you a Prue killed those two warlocks in the park when they were after that guy's mind and they had his father.

Piper: right, how did you know about that?

Prue: you only told it to us a thousand times.

Piper: oh ok well let me see that spell. Paige!

Paige: what?

Piper: we need you to say this spell with us.

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper: _Let this spell surround my house and make it so when warlocks come as black as ink they will not be able to blink and be as helpless as a mouse._

Chris: and be as helpless as a mouse?

Phoebe: hey it was the only thing that rimed with house.

Paige: how do we know if it worked?

(Doorbell rings)

Prue: that's how; when they can't blink they use doorbells.

Piper: ok everybody ready?

Paige: I'll get back to my potion and stay out of the living room.

Phoebe: and me a Prue will distract them and be the decoys.

Piper: I'll freeze when I see a finger extend.

Chris: and I'll move them once they're frozen.

Piper: Phoebe, you can open the door.

(Once Phoebe opened the door five warlocks ran inside, two already had their fingers out)

Phoebe: Piper freeze them!

(The whole room stopped, and Chris moved the two that had their fingers out to each other, then Piper unfroze them. Everyone watched them vanquish each other, even the Warlocks. Then two more when to attack Phoebe with their finger. Piper froze the room again and Chris moved the two together.)

Piper: Time in! (As she unfroze them and watched them vanquish each other again.) Now what there is only one!

Prue: freeze him again!

(Piper froze him just as he was about to come after her.)

Prue: ok now we say the spell that Paige and Chris said before to the bounty hunters, so that Gideon knows he failed again.

Chris: ok let's do it.

Chris and Paige: _Return this hunter, send him far and wide, send him back to his master, only to let him see, that he has failed at capturing me._

(The warlock unfroze and poof he was gone to go and vanquish in front of Gideon.)

Piper: well now that that's over, I can concentrate on being mad at Leo.

Phoebe: no there's no time, Prue who is the next to attack?

Prue: uh I don't remember.

Chris: Two power brokers.

Piper: but we vanquished them already.

Prue: not all of them.

Phoebe: yeah well we vanquished Cole too and Gideon has somehow found a way to bring him back so why not bring back all the demons we already vanquished.

Piper: ok we'll just have to remember how we did it last time and do it again.

Chris: no he's had time to teach them not to fall into the same traps, as before, we need something new.

Phoebe: Chris is right, let's go check the uh attic and see if there is a spell or potion we can use.

Prue: ok, whatever potion we use we have to be sure to make extra.

Paige: you mean Paris and I will have to make extra. I have a feeling we will be in the kitchen for all of these vanquishes.

Paris: here are all of the Cole potions. What's next?

Prue: the power broker potions too, but make a lot of them.

Paige: ok but what's in them?

Paris: no problem mom I know it by heart.

Piper: ok Phoebe and Prue you work on a very powerful spell just in case the potions don't work and Paris and Paige just make a powerful potion. And I'll try to blow them up and weaken them that way too.

Prue and Paris: NO!

Prue: you can't blow up anything, don't use that power.

Piper: and why not?

Prue: we can't tell you.

Piper: oh no you are telling me why can't I use my power?

Paris: because it induces labor.

Prue and Chris: Paris!

Paris: what it does.

Prue: we didn't want her to know, that way we can get all of this over with and then she can have Chris.

Piper: Chris when is your birthday?

Chris: tomorrow.

Piper: why didn't you tell me?

Chris: because in the future when you try and stop all of these demons it takes to long and you blow one of them up and when you do your water breaks. Look my birth is the reason why Wyatt got turned evil; if it wasn't for me you could have saved him.

Piper: no it's not your fault it's our fault ok, but waiting to have you could do you some damage.

Prue: no if you wait and don't blow up anybody he'll be fine he was born 2 weeks early anyway.

Piper: ok, I promise no blowing up anything.

Chris: thanks mom, now you go upstairs and rest.

Piper: ok. Well what are you all standing around for you have work to do. Oh Prue who are the next demons to attack after the power brokers?

Prue: A Ghost. A very angry and mean ghost.

Piper: oh goodie, when you're all done with preparing for the other two why don't you all work on trying to find a way to vanquish him or her. And Chris, can you sense them yet?

Chris: nope, but I'll let you know when I can, now go rest.

Piper: ok, ok I'm going.


	9. Our Place and Powers

Chapter 9

GOLDON GATE BRIDGE

(Parker orbs in)

Parker: you always did forget to block me out.

Leo: what are you doing here? It's dangerous up here.

Parker: relax in the future you always take me here, when you're around that is.

Leo: look um, sorry in advance for the jerk I turn out to be.

Parker: it's ok, you know we eve had a secret code for this place.

Leo: really what was it?

Parker: our place. You used to come home and all the kids would want your attention and you would just wink at me and say meet me at our place in 15 minutes. And you would play with Wyatt and Chris and talk with mom and then said it was time for you to go and you'd say good-bye and give me a wink and you would block out everyone trying to sense where you went but me and I would orb out after you. When I got there you would give me a hug and a kiss and say, "never forget our secret place" and we would talk for about 10 minutes sometimes longer and when you would go we would always say the same things to each other. You would say "never for get the way" and I would say "second star to the right and straight on till morning" then you would say "never forget where I'll always be" and I would finish "always in that place between dreaming and awake, when you can still remember your dream" then you would kiss me on the head and float away.

Leo: well it looks like I make up for not being around much.

Parker: well after awhile your time up here became limited and then your time coming home was limited. One year I only saw you once, but soon we all became used to the fact that you wouldn't be around. So I started coming alone, and saying my hello's and good-bye's to the people passing by down below.

Leo: I really am sorry.

Parker: well we better be getting back I can here Mom and Chris yelling for us to come back.

(They both orbed out)

LIVING ROOM

(Leo and Parker orb in)

Piper: so nice of you to join us.

Leo: sorry I was clearing my mind.

Piper: about done?

Leo: yeah

Piper: good. Cause we just battled five warlocks and Chris' birthday is tomorrow, but don't worry if I don't blow up any demons between now and Friday Wyatt won't turn evil. Oh and our next three demons are two power brokers and a very mad mean ghost!

Leo: Piper calm down, sit down and relax.

Phoebe: oh good Parker is here come on down stairs honey, Gideon's not going to strike until tomorrow which means we have got to get you girls into demon fighting, ass kicking warriors.

Parker: oh great.

Phoebe: ok Leo you take care of Piper and Wyatt and the rest of us will be in the basement training.

BASEMENT

Phoebe: ok training begins.

Prue: no offense mom but we live in the future where Wyatt rules all don't you think that we know how to kick demon ass?

Paige: better safe than sorry.

Phoebe: ok I guess we should do this is shifts. Who is the worst with potions and spells?

Prue: that would be me.

Phoebe: ok you go back upstairs with Piper and learn.

Prue: cool

(Prue goes upstairs)

Phoebe: ok who is the worst with her powers?

Paris: that would be me I just got the power to create energy balls and I can orb other objects but not myself.

Paige: ok kid your with me.

Phoebe: and Parker your with me you get to learn about the wonderful world of martial arts.

Paige: ok so what kind of problems are you having with energy balls?

Paris: well I can't make them appear yet. I mean the one time I did it was to blow up this demon after Prue, but I haven't been able to do it since.

Paige: ok well you just have to figure out what your trigger is to make it happen. Like with orbing things you call on it, and with orbing yourself it's usually done by fear until you can make it happen yourself.

Paris: so how do I find my trigger?

Paige: well how did you find your trigger for changing?

Paris: I willed it. I wanted to be something else and I was just like that.

Paige: try that with an energy ball.

(Paris creates an energy ball and throws it toward Parker, who freezes it and then ducks as it unfreezes)

Parker: I'm gunna get you.

(Parker jumps up and goes to kick Paris when Paris orbs out and orbed back once Parker had fallen on the ground)

Paris: whoa

Parker: hey I didn't know you could orb.

Paige: she must have just gotten it.

Paris: cool.

Phoebe: ok let's switch. Prue!

Prue: what now?

Phoebe: come here we're switching.

Phoebe: ok Paris go upstairs and Prue you come here with me and Parker you can go with Paige.

Paige: ok Parker what are your powers?

Parker: orbing, freezing and telekinesis. I hope I have healing too but I never tried it.

(Paige got a pin from the floor and pricked her finger)

Paige: heal it.

(Parker put her hand over the wound and tried but nothing happened)

Parker: it's not working.

Phoebe: the trigger is love.

(Parker tried again and this time the blood and cut disappeared)

Parker: how did you know that?

Phoebe: Piper learned about it many years ago.

Prue: hey Parker I think you might need to heal Phoebe once we're done.

Phoebe: not if I do this.

(Just as Prue was about to kick her, Phoebe levitated)

Prue: hey no fair.

(All of a sudden Prue was up in the air with her)

Paige: that's not one of your powers is it?

Prue: no my powers are creating atheme's, empathy and premonitions. Don't tell me I can levitate too?

(Phoebe got back down to ground)

Phoebe: come on Prue you can do it.

Paige: just use the same thing as you did to get up there.

Prue: what?

Paige: use the same trigger.

Prue: I don't know what I used, can't Parker just get me down?

Phoebe: give it a shot.

(Parker moved her hand for Prue to come down, but nothing happened)

Parker: hey why isn't it working?

Paige: maybe because Prue has to do this on her own.

Phoebe: come on Prue try and think what where you feeling right before you levitated?

Prue: I was jealous and mad that you could do it and I couldn't so I made myself do it.

Phoebe: ok just get mad that I came down and make yourself do that.

(Prue slowly came back down)

Prue: cool I have a new power. Dad's going to be mad I got all of mom's powers and one of his.

Phoebe: he'll get over it, I say that's enough lessons for today let's go back upstairs.


	10. More Plans and Perri

Chapter 10

Piper: you guys done?

Phoebe: for today... guess who got new powers.

Piper: well Paris was telling me she orbed herself.

Parker: I got the power to heal just like dad.

Prue: and I could levitate; now I have all of Phoebe's known powers.

Piper: known powers?

Prue: yeah you never stop growing not power wise anyways. You, Paige and Phoebe will all have many more powers coming to you, they are all deep down within you waiting for the right time to come out.

Piper: wow.

Paris: so while you guys were down there we completed the power broker potions and now all we need is the spells for them and the ghost Spell.

Parker: oh I know the ghost spell by heart and you can only say it if you're a ghost.

Prue: yeah and I can give you guys the spells for the power brokers it's pretty simple.

Paige: wow and I thought Piper was the super witch for staying up all night.

Piper: hahaha not funny.

(Parker was writing out the ghost spell while, Prue wrote the spells for the power brokers and Paris was pouring the potions into bottles.)

Piper: well they are good.

Phoebe: uh just so we're ready um when do the powers brokers attack?

Prue: tomorrow and so does the ghost.

Paris: but not at the same time there is at least 2 hours between attacks.

Paige: oh goodie goodie.

Phoebe: ok so who is next to attack?

Parker: that would be 4 Manicores.

Prue: do you guys want us to make the potions for them too?

Piper: uh sure. When do they attack Wednesday?

Prue, Paris, Parker: NO!

Paige: ok but who does I mean Gideon wouldn't give us a day off would he?

Prue: like I said it's a Charmed Day, no Demons are allowed to attack us. That's when we become the Charmed Ones.

Piper: right, so the family of Manicores attacks us on Thursday?

Parker: of course.

Phoebe: ok then.

Paige: so I guess we come up with a plan for Gideon then.

Chris: already taken care of.

Piper: you came up with a plan already?

Chris: the Charmed Ones from the present and future bind his powers once he is in the Halliwell manor then we attack.

Phoebe: can we do that?

Chris: not alone you can't, you'll all need to work together but once his powers are bound we'll all have to hit him hard with every potion and spell we got.

Paris: no problem there.

Piper: well it's getting late maybe we should all call it a night.

Paris: ok we are all prepared for tomorrow we made extras for everyone.

Phoebe: ok everybody to bed.

Piper: thank god

WHATT'S ROOM:

Prue: hey Chris what's up?

Chris: you think we can do this?

Prue: well yeah I mean we've gone up against these demons before and we have the "power of six" I think this should be a piece of cake.

Chris: and Gideon?

Prue: well we'll just have to try and do it.

Chris: what about Perri?

Prue: yeah I've been thinking about her too, but if we only bind his powers and wait a week then you'll be born and she'll be born or I mean made and he might have found a way to get his powers back it's too much of a risk.

Chris: but she's important to me...you know what I mean she's my best friend. Can't we do something?

Prue: I can't think of anything... can you?

Chris: I'm going to. Night.

Prue: Night.

Chris: oh you want a tuck in.

Prue: no I think I'm old enough now.

Chris: sure?

Prue: yeah, do me a favor?

Chris: anything.

Prue: don't stop being my big brother.

Chris: no chance at that.

(Chris orbs up to the attic)

ATTIC:

Chris: what's everybody doing up here?

Paige: just girl talk.

Chris: ok but I know two girls who need some sleep.

Paris: I was just leaving...really I was.

(Paris orbs out into Wyatt's room)

Parker: do I have to?

Chris: yes you have to.

Parker: just thought I'd ask.

(Parker orbs into Wyatt's room also and Chris follows)

WYATT'S ROOM:

Chris: night guys.

Parker: wait...aren't you going to tuck us in?

Chris: don't you guys think that you're a little old for me to tuck you guys in?

Paris: I guess your right.

(Paris came over to him and gave him a hug thanking him for making the transition for her easier)

Parker: yeah thanks.

(Chris came over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss)

Chris: night.

(Then he went over to the light switch, turned the lights off and went to his own bed to go to sleep)

KITCHEN: Piper was making breakfast and Parker came in still half asleep.

Piper: hey you're up early what's up?

Parker: we can't kill Gideon, not yet.

Piper: what? I thought you said you wanted to kill the guy who turned your brother?

Parker: I do but just after someone is born.

Piper: is this about Chris? You want Chris to be born before we vanquish Gideon.

Parker: not born created.

Piper: I don't get it.

Parker: Chris' best friend Perri is created by Gideon in a laboratory in another week. If we kill him now she will never exist and my brothers' heart will be broken.

Piper: I thought you said she was his friend?

Parker: ok I'll admit it I snoop sometimes and I heard them talking once...well let's just say that it's starting to get to the point of more than friends.

Piper: I see. Wait how is it even possible that she is created in a lab?

Parker: she's part witch, part demon, part whitelighter, part warlock, part human and part dark lighter. Her list of powers is enormous; she is a mix of literally EVRYTHING. Gideon nicknamed her the everything, a new sepsis.

Piper: oh my God, how is that even possible?

Parker: trust me it's possible. And Chris is in love with her.

Piper: how do we even know if she is safe?

Parker: because she was brought up good in a good family. She only uses her demonic powers to defeat other demons; she uses all her powers for good.

Piper: but how can you be so sure that the family raised her right?

Parker: Because for part of it I was there. She was found in this house at the steps.

Piper: the doorsteps?

Parker: no the stairs right where the door to magic school is.

Piper: you mean Gideon left her there?

Parker: no a teacher at school found her and thought you three could take care of her.

Piper: do you know who the teacher was?

Paige: hey Piper what's cooking?

(Parker rolls her eyes toward Paige)

Piper: uh Parker was just telling some interesting stuff about the future.

Parker: no, you can't tell anyone if Chris or Prue or Paris ever found out I'd be toast.

Piper: sweetie I promise I won't tell them but you got to understand I have to tell my sisters, it's the only way I might be able to save her.

Parker: ok but just them... and Dad.

Piper: deal.

Paige: uh I hate to ruin this moment but I was wondering when you were going to let me in on whatever is going on.


	11. Power Brokers and Finding a Way

Chapter 11

Piper: Parker was telling me how Chris' love interest in the future is a girl named Perri who was made in a lab by Gideon and you left her at our steps so we could help take care of her. She is part witch, demon, whitelighter, dark lighter and human with apparently a long list of powers. If we kill Gideon on Friday she will never be created.

Chris: SQUELER!

Parker: Chris I'm sorry I had to. I couldn't stand to sit by and watch my brother's heart be torn in two. I listened around the corner every time your guys would talk and I know how much she means to you and you mean to her.

Chris: yeah but there is no other way.

Piper: actually Chris there might be.

Chris: how?

Piper: if I bind his powers Gideon will loose interest in Wyatt and want to make his own creation, something he can control and once he does we will vanquish him. Therefore saving Wyatt and your beloved Perri.

Chris: you really think that could work?

Piper: it has too.

(Piper started gathering together the things she needed to make a binding potion.)

Chris: thanks mom.

Piper: a moms got to do what a moms got to do.

(Phoebe calls for help from the living room)

Piper: coming!

(In the living room a power broker attacked Phoebe and her powers were stolen, and Chris threw the potion for it at the power broker and he blew up.)

Phoebe: ok new plan we capture the next one and get him to give back my powers and then we vanquish his ass.

Piper: ok everybody in the living room NOW!

(Orbs came in from all parts of the room.)

Piper: ok listen to me as of right now we are all on power broker look out here what the plan is. If you see the next one freeze it or orb crystals around it or try and distract it while calling for help. We already got one but not before it got Phoebe so we need this one to give her her powers back so no killing it at all costs. Clear?

Paris: wait isn't there some reversal potion? If we give it to her she will get her powers back.

Paige: yeah but the potion is complicated and I don't know if we have all of the herbs for it.

Paris: no problem we'll go looking for them, that way when we see the next power broker we'll have a potion to vanquish him and if he gets to someone else we can always use the extra potion we make to undo their magic.

Piper: she's got a good plan.

Phoebe: ok new plan Paige you and Paris go and get the herbs and make those potions. Everyone else make extra power broker potions so we each can have one, just in case and try not to get your powers stolen.

Prue: uh mom I'm not so sure your allowed to tell us not get our powers stolen when you...

Phoebe: I know I know shut up.

(Paris and Paige orb out to get the herbs. Phoebe goes into the kitchen with Prue and Parker. Leo and Wyatt go back upstairs to play. Piper and Chris stay in the living room.)

Piper: trust me I will do everything in my power to delay you from coming out, to save your brother and to save your love.

Chris: super mom at her best.

(Piper gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked up stairs to relax in bed. Parker came back in with two coffee cups.)

Parker: Tea?

Chris: sure. Look Parker about before...

Parker: forget it.

Chris: no, I'm sorry I just I didn't know what I was thinking your were just looking out for me. I guess I'm just not used to people looking out for me, I'm usually the one who looks out for people.

Parker: I understand, no problem.

Chris: and I don't think I said thank you, Thank you.

Parker: really it's no problem.

Chris: you're the best sister a guy could have.

(Chris gives her a hug and goes to join Prue and Phoebe in the kitchen. Then a power broker shows up infrount of Parker who freezes him.)

Parker: Chris! Help!

Chris: what? Oh. Uh guys you better come here.

(Prue and Phoebe come in.)

Parker: uh what do I do?

Prue: we could put crystals around him and get mom's powers back or we could blow him up and wait for the potion.

Chris: I say we use the crystals.

Paris: Crystals!

(The Crystals orbed to Paris and she throws them around the powers broker and it formed a glowing cage just as he unfroze.)

Phoebe: now give me my powers back or She's blow you up with an energy ball.

Power broker: I'd love too, but I can't be in this cage thing.

Prue: it's a trick; let's just kill him.

Power broker: wait those are my choices?

Parker: yeah you see you either give her her powers back and promise to never come back here again, or we kill you.

Power broker: all right, I promise no tricks let me out of this thing and I'll give your powers back.

Chris: do it.

(Paris orbed the crystal back and dropped it quick enough to make an energy ball just in case.)

Power broker: easy there killer, I'm just going to give her the powers.

(He walked over to Phoebe and put a glowing light back into her.)

Power Broker: there you all happy?

Paris: no.

(Paris sent the energy ball flying and vanquished the power broker.)

Paris: now I am.

Chris: way to go Paris.

Paris: I guess I can go get Paige and tell her we don't need those herbs.

Phoebe: wait when is the next attack and from who?

Prue: The Ghost of Julie McFaren and she will attack in two days.

Phoebe: right your birthday's are tomorrow.

Parker: Yes and that's when we become the Charmed ones.

(Paris orbs back in with Paige.)

Paige: so who's next?

Phoebe: a Julie McFaren, the uh Ghost in two days.

Parker: so what's our plan of action?

Prue: well there is the spell, which can only be told by a Ghost.

Paris: or there is the potion, which has to be poured over her bones, and I for one think it's a rather nasty business.

Phoebe: yeah we've used the Ghost spell before but there always is that risk.

Parker: What risks there are two whitelighters in the house that can heal. We should be fine.

Prue: why don't we just call Grams and ask her to say the spell for us.

Phoebe: that's my girl, ooh she's so smart.

Paige: so let's go call her.


	12. Aunt Prue and Atheme's

What Love Can Give Chapter One Future: Attic 

**Prue ran into the attic and rushed to where the book used to be and said the incantation to summon the book, then nervously flipped threw the pages to come to the page that she was looking for. It read Simcores they were high-level demons that could shoot fireballs and could steal a person's memory. There was no doubt in Prue's mind that Wyatt had sent them after her to wipe out her memory so she couldn't go to the past and save Chris. **

But she couldn't be bothered with that right now she needed to vanquish them, she had already blown up two of them with there own fireballs and there were three left. She read the spell quickly and then all three showed up at once so she scrabbled to read it again out loud.Power of spirits combined

_**Send this soul away from mine**_

_**You cannot have this Halliwell mind.**_

She said it two more times to vanquish the other two and with a flashing light they were vanquished. Prue quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote out another spell to get to the past so she could save both her cousins and her whole family for that matter.

This is the future and present for me 

_**Bring me to the past to save the three**_

_**Take me to a different place**_

_**Move me threw time and space**_

Past: Attic The Charmed Ones are there looking up a spell. 

**Prue crashes in and lands on her back and is knocked unconscious from her fall. The sisters jump back and are freaked out.**

**Piper: ok who is that!**

**Paige: and how are we supposed to know? Maybe she's another person from the future.**

**Phoebe: well whoever she is she's not feeling to good right now.  
**

**Piper: can you get anything? Good or bad?**

**(She said as she raised her arms ready to blow her up.)**

**Phoebe: No Piper she is definitely good, she wants to save Wyatt and us.**

**Paige: well I say we… I take her downstairs and wait for her to wake up so she can tell us why she happened to fall into our attic.**

**Piper: agreed, you take her and Phoebe you keep looking in the book and try to find a way to vanquish that demon and I'll go have a little chat with Chris and see what he knows about our mystery girl.**

**(Paige orbed out with Prue and Piper walked downstairs to find Chris as Phoebe continued to flip threw the book.)**

**WYATT'S ROOM: Chris is standing in the doorway looking at Wyatt.**

**Piper: Hey whatcha doing? **

**Chris: Nothing just hoping I can save him.**

**Piper: speaking of that we have a visitor who is unconscious in the living room and Phoebe seems to have gotten a vibe from her that she is from the future and wants to save Wyatt and us. Do you know who she could be?**

**Chris: She? Oh no… it better not be…**

**(He said as he ran away from his mom and down the stairs to see Prue lying on the couch in the living room and Paige by her side. Piper was running after her son trying to figure out what was going on.)**

**Paige: I'm guessing you know her by the way you flew down the stairs.**

**Chris: yeah I do she's my cousin.**

Chapter Two Piper: Cousin! Ok whose is she? 

**Chris: I can't tell you that, I wasn't even supposed to tell you that I'm your son.**

**Paige: ok so it's either me or Phoebe and judging by the fact that Phoebe was pregnant in that one vision and I wasn't I think I would have had to get pregnant that night to give birth to her in time so scientifically, I'm betting on Phoebe.**

**Chris: good guess, yeah she's Phoebe's.**

**Phoebe: I heard my name what's up?**

**Piper: oh nothing you remember that vision you had about you being pregnant? Well this is it here's your baby.**

**Phoebe: She's mine? From the future? Boy, Piper now I know how you feel with Chris here and all. **

**Piper: Tell me about it.**

**(She said winking at Chris. Just then Prue began to stir and she opened her eyes seeing eight stare back at her.)**

**Prue: Wow talk about a warm welcome.**

**(She scanned the faces looking at her and spotted Chris first, she ran up and gave him a hug and he accepted and gave her one back.)**

**Prue: Oh Chris I missed you so much you have no idea how it is there, Wyatt is more evil and powerful than ever, he's starting to attack Parker, Paris and me. He somehow found out that we were destined to be the charmed ones when we got older and started sending all kinds of demons after us. So I did the only thing I could, come here to help.**

**Chris: He's attacking you guys now? I can't believe this. How did he find out? Uh that doesn't matter now, wait you left them alone? How could you?**

**Prue: Trust me they can handle themselves I may be older than them but they are fully capable of taking care of each other.**

**Chris: Still he's dangerous.**

**Piper: ok time out what is going on?**

**(Just as Piper spoke Leo orbed in and started babbling about something that no one was paying attention to when he saw the newcomer and just pointed with his mouth open to talk but nothing came out.)**

**Paige: oh Leo calm down that's just Phoebe's daughter from the future here to stop Wyatt from being evil just like Chris and apparently Paris and Parker are her two cousins or sisters, I haven't quite figured that out yet, are the future Charmed ones and Wyatt is trying to kill them, hence why she came here. Any questions? Good moving on.**

**Piper: thank you Paige for explaining everything so blatantly.**

**Phoebe: Ok yeah that's the details but what about the specifics like what your name is for one?**

**Prue: I'm Prue, Phoebe's daughter and Paris is Paige's and Parker is Piper's. We are the future charmed ones, once we get older. Wyatt and Chris couldn't be apart of it because the Charmed line must be girls. Wyatt and Chris were supposed to share a rare power, the power control the power of three, to keep them in line kinda like Leo does with you guys. With whitelighter powers in them we wouldn't need another, but when Wyatt turned evil he stole Chris' power, the power they were meant to share. When we started listening to only Chris and not Wyatt anymore he got madder, see the power isn't meant for them to control us but to help us, to steer us on the right path. Wyatt wanted to use it for evil and Chris didn't so the power left Wyatt completely and returned to Chris, the rightful owner. Except now Chris has Wyatt's part of the power too and he wants it back, but we want Chris to have it and so do the Elders, what's left of them. But Wyatt won't take no for and answer that's when he started taking it out on us after Chris left. **

**Chris: I'm sorry.**

**Prue: no it's not your fault at all, it's all Wyatt's fault and Gideon's for turn him.**

**Leo: what does Gideon have to do with this?**

**Prue: You mean you don't know? Gideon is the one who turns Wyatt evil; he does it before Chris is even born.**

**Piper: Phoebe where's Wyatt?**

**Phoebe: I dropped him off at magic school this morning so that we could work on that demon.**

**Prue: oh no don't worry he doesn't do it today, it's next Friday he does it.**

**Paige: well today is Sunday so that leaves us four days to figure out a plan.**

**Piper: still I would rather him be home then there with him.**

**Prue: No Gideon would suspect something was up it's best if you limit the visits but that you still have him go.**

**Phoebe: Prue is right. Wow I never thought I would be saying that again.**

**(Prue smiled at her and realized then why her mom had named her after her Aunt.)**

**Piper: well let me go fix up another bed in Wyatt's room for you.**

**Phoebe: I'll help. Oh and I found out all we need for that demon, whose name is Ecknard by the way, is a simple potion. **

**Paige: I'll make it I'll be in the kitchen if anybody needs me.**

**Leo: I'm going to go talk to the Elders about Gideon see if they have any ideas. (He orbed out)**

**Chris: so are you ok?**

**Prue: now I am, I missed you we all did.**

**Chris: how's Victor?**

**Prue: he's fine; in hiding still but Parker and Paris are looking out for him.**

**Chris: how are they?**

**Prue: good, they miss you terribly but there getting along just fine on there own without me, I left them plenty of instructions on what to do if anything should happen.**

**Chris: I worry about you guys all the time.**

**Prue: Parker got a new power the other day.**

**Chris: really what is it?**

**Prue: Telekinesis.**

**Chris: really wow, I'm proud of her.**

**Prue: we all are.**

**Chris: how about you and Paris any new powers?**

**Prue: I'm not one to brag but I created an atheme yesterday.**

**Chris: really? That's great. And what about Paris?**

**Prue: Paris was a little bummed that me and Parker got new powers but just before I left she was able to create an energy ball and throw it at one of the Simcores that had come after me.**

**Chris: that's good for her, wait did you just say that Simcores came after you?**

**Prue: yeah but I had it under control and I vanquished them before I left.**

**Chris: you worry me sometimes.**

Chapter 3 

(Prue went upstairs to find the three sisters putting Wyatt to sleep.)

**Prue: Hi you guys mind if we talk?**

**Paige, Piper, and Phoebe: no **

**Prue: I'll be waiting in the kitchen.**

**(She was soon joined by all three of them.)**

**Piper: what's up?**

**Prue: well we didn't get a chance to talk and I thought all of you had some questions for me.**

**Paige, Phoebe, and Piper: Yes**

**Prue: ok Piper first.**

**Piper: ok you said I had a daughter so start talking.**

**Prue: yes you have a daughter, Parker she's the youngest. **

**Piper: what are her powers?**

**Prue: Orbing, freezing, and she just got Telekinesis.**

**Piper: how old is she?**

**Prue: 14**

**Phoebe: my turn, how old are you?**

**Prue: 16 and to save you from asking I'm the oldest and my powers are creating atheme's, empathy, and premonitions.**

**Phoebe: who is your dad?**

**Prue: I knew you were going to ask that. He's a witch from a powerful witch family, if you guys weren't going to be the charmed ones his three sisters were. His name is Mike and his powers are creating atheme's, astral projection and empathy.**

**Phoebe: not to self: find guy named Mike.**

**Paige: ok my turn, Paris tell me all about her.**

**Prue: Paris is 15 her dad is Richard and her powers are orbing other objects but not herself, creating energy balls and she's a shape shifter. **

**Paige: pretty cool where did she get it?**

**Prue: A kid at magic school who was killed, I used the atheme to get that power out him too. She was the one with less power and we needed one of us to go undercover to kill one of the high level demons, she volunteered, she likes adventure. **

**Piper: takes after her mom.**

**Phoebe: thank you for telling us.**

**Prue: no problem mom… uh I mean Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: no mom.**

**Chris: I hate to break up this moment but your demon is in the attic and is ready for attack.**

**Paige: here I made five potions one for each of us I have a feeling we are going to need it with this guy he's almost as powerful as the source.**

**(Just then Ecknard shimmered in and shot out four fireballs that missed all of them.)**

**Piper: on three ready…**

**Paige: no one at a time! Piper… Phoebe… Me…Prue…Chris.**

**(After they all threw there potions in at Ecknard smoke surrounded him and he blew up green chucks everywhere.)**

**Phoebe: well that takes care of that.**

**Paige: oh no these where my new pants.**

**Prue: uh does any one have some clothes for me I didn't bring any extra?**

**Piper: sure let's see what we can find for you.**

**PHOEBE'S ROOM:**

**Prue: Thanks for the clothes, isn't it weird that we're the same size?**

**Phoebe: well yeah kind of but we are mother and daughter.**

**Prue: can I ask you a question?**

**Phoebe: sure anything sweetie.**

**Prue: did you love Cole?**

**Phoebe: You know about Cole?**

**Prue: Your diary, I found it rummaging threw the attic one day and had to ask about all of those fiery entries since that wasn't necessarily dad's name in that book.**

**Phoebe: yeah well that's for sure, what did I say?**

**Prue: you were very cold about it and kinda of yelled at me for asking but later you explained that he was the source of all evil and you had to vanquish him several times and that you even had a baby with him but the baby was evil and you had loved him and wanted to make the relationship work but he was a demon and that's all you ever said.**

**Phoebe: well I was right but I loved him so much more than anyone could love a demon. You know part of me was hoping you were going to tell me he was your dad. But I guess first loves die-hard right?**

**Prue: yeah I guess so. Thank you for telling me.**

**Phoebe: no problem, now let's go find the others and devise a plan to vanquish Gideon. **

**Prue: now that's what I'm talking about.**

Chapter 4 

LIVING ROOM:

**Piper: ok let the planning begin!**

**Phoebe: well we only have until Friday so we need a big plan cause he is one powerful evil little whatever he is.**

**Paige: ok step number 1 we act normal no slip-ups we do not act weird or he'll catch onto us.**

**Piper: step number 2 we come up with a potion or spell that vanquishes him so he doesn't hurt Wyatt.**

**Prue: I'm afraid it won't be that easy.**

**Piper: why not?**

**Prue: because he is more powerful than you three.**

**Phoebe: more powerful than the Charmed ones are you kidding me?**

**Chris: no Prue is right, he is more powerful than the Charmed ones, and you need help.**

**Prue: which is where my cousins step in. I wrote a spell to get Parker and Paris to come here to the past Chris and me have to say it together, and then with two generations of Charmed ones I think we can out do Gideon. It's the last thing he will expect.**

**Leo: that might work.**

**Piper: ok but I thought you said that you guys weren't the Charmed ones yet?**

**Prue: we're not but our birthday is on Wednesday.**

**Paige: you guys were born on the same day but different years?**

**Prue: yeah you see every generation of Charmed ones has something that they share. For you it was that your sisters and for us it's our birthday, no one else for those three years were born on that day, making it our day. A Charmed Day we used to call it.**

**Phoebe: ok now that I am kind of freaked why don't you two just say the spell and get this over with.**

**Prue and Chris: _We call upon the power of three, Bring the two that have not seen, Bring them to this past where we be, unite us all under the power of three!_**

(A flash came and blew everyone back as two figures popped into sight and Parker and Paris stood before everyone. They looked around and everyone was silent.)

Prue: Parker? Paris?

Parker and Paris: Prue!

(They all ran to hug one another.)

Parker: where are we? And why is Chris here? Oh my God Chris you're here!

(Parker and Paris ran to him next and hugged him. Then they both spotted their mothers and ran to them to hug them as tears ran down their eyes. Parker spotted Leo and turned to him to give him his hug. Once everyone was done hugging everyone they got down to business.)

Prue: Parker, Paris, We have some stuff to tell you. You're in the past that's why Chris is here and we brought you here so we can all vanquish Gideon and save Wyatt because it was the only way.

Parker: Yes I get to vanquish that evil Elder for turning my brother!

Piper: easy there killer no one's vanquishing anybody until Friday.

Paris: so admit it Prue I was right you need us.

Prue: ok I need you but we don't become Charmed ones until Wednesday so we have to plan everything and then we can practice vanquishing Gideon. You see one set of Charmed ones won't be enough and Chris and my powers won't be enough so we need the Power of Three times another Power of Three.

Parker: cool, sounds good to me.

Chris: easier said then done shrimp, we are going to need some heavy-duty potions just in case the Power of six spell doesn't work.

Piper: Chris is right we are going to need lots of potions, I hate to ask but Paige do you mind if Richard helps us out I know you don't want him using magic but he does have that lovely closet of potions still and we could use all the help we could get.

Paige: yeah no problem I've wanted to clean that closet out and get the temptation out of the house and now is the perfect excuse.

Paris: can I come? I mean I would like to see dad again if you don't mind if we tell him.

Paige: sure come along I could use all the help I can get.

(They both orbed out together.)

Piper: Leo did the Elder's say anything about Gideon?

Leo: yeah they said that he is no longer an Elder and that he made a lot of deals with demons to have us killed so as far as they are concerned he is a demon. And they gave us full permeation to vanquish him.

Piper: well now that I have their approval I feel so much better.

Chris, Phoebe, Prue and Parker: Not!

Chris: we know you all too well mom.

Piper: It shows (giving a fake smile)

Leo: Piper there calling.

Piper: fine go.

Parker: Daddy no! You just got here I mean I just got here. Can't you stay a little longer?

Leo: (sighs) I want to really but it might be really important, I'll hurry back don't worry. (He orbs out)

(Parker got a disappointed look on her face and went to Chris for a hug and support like she always had, and Piper got that 'oh how cute' look on her face.)

Phoebe: ok well sine we have some more guests I'm going to go and fix up some more beds would anyone like to help?

Prue: Sure mom.

(They left leaving Chris and Parker and Piper to talk alone.)

Chapter 5

Piper: You guys better get upstairs to bed; we are going to have a lot of work to do in the next couple of days.

Parker: ok mom. (She headed up the stairs)

Chris: Mom wait.

Piper: yes?

Chris: Gideon is going to be sending all kinds of demons and dark lighters out her to attack everyone so he can have a clear shot at Wyatt. Maybe you, me, Phoebe, Paige and Leo better take turns on night watches so at least there is one of us awake at all times watching everyone.

Piper: good idea I'll take the first shift and go inform everybody.

Chris: ok I'll go put the girls to bed.

Piper: Chris, there big girls they can do that on their own.

Chris: I know but they like it, ever since…that night I've always tucked them in and we don't like to not do it.

Piper: what about when you were here?

Chris: Prue did it but I know since we're all here now they're all going to want an old fashion tuck in.

Parker: Chris! Are you coming?

Chris: be right there! (He orbed out)

WYATT"S ROOM:

Chris: let me guess some little girls want a tuck in?

Parker: do you mind?

Chris: of course not. Come here shrimp.

(Chris tucked in Parker and kissed her on the forehead.)

Paris: My turn.

Chris: Come her Squirt.

(Then Chris made his way over to Paris and tackled her with sheets before tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead.)

Chris: now who am I missing?

Prue: me.

(Prue was in the doorway watching the routine. Then she climbed in her bed and waited for her own tuck.)

Chris: Come her my peanut.

(He tucked her in the same way and kissed her on the head. Then he shut off the lights and stood against the doorway and saw them drift into sleep before leaving to the attic.)

Phoebe: hey Chris what are you doing here? You should get some sleep.

Chris: no I have to study this book and know everything about every demon in it.

Piper: Whoa super son chill you cannot know everything about every demon.

Chris: I have to I have to be ready for anything that Gideon might send to us to get us out of the way. If I know everything there is to know then I can be prepared and we can focus on Gideon not the demons he sends to keep us busy.

Paige: I'm with you Chris but maybe we can all take a section of the Book of Shadows instead, it's way too big for you to know all on your own.

Chris: deal let's start sectioning this thing.

Piper: hold it! Let's do this the right way. I'm taking the fist shift for watching the house so I'll study it first and when I get tired I'll call Phoebe, then she'll call Paige and Paige will call Leo and Leo will call Chris. Deal?

Chris: wait a minute how did I get the short stick?

Piper: Because you are younger and you are my son and I am supposed to protect you so hello this is me protecting you now get to bed mister.

Chris: fine. Good night

Leo, Phoebe, Paige, and Piper: night!

Leo: ok I'll be sleeping until Paige calls me, if anything happens just yell ok?

Piper: sure.

Phoebe: you're sure you'll be all right?

Piper: yes, yes now leave me to my Book.

Paige: do I even have to ask for you to call me the second a demon pops up?

Piper: No I'll be fine just go.

(Piper was left alone with the book and began to circle it.)

Piper: ok Book it's just you and me let's get cracking.

Chapter 6

(All was silent in the Halliwell manor the only sound came from Parker who always had bad dreams and made little squeaks now and then that woke Chris up the second she made one but he stayed in bed. The only other sound was the sound of Piper flipping threw the Book of Shadows.)

Piper: Ok I think I learned enough for today's class and I have all of the vanquishes written down and all the potions made so I am hitting the hay.

(Piper left the attic to go get Phoebe up from sleep)

Piper: Phoebe.

Phoebe: what, what, what?

Piper: Chill I just need you to take guard and study a bit for me, and make sure to write down every spell we might need and make every potion; you know just in case.

Phoebe: you got it.

(Phoebe went upstairs to start her shift, when she got up there she noticed a bunch of papers and potions everywhere. Then when she got to the book it was more than halfway read already)

Phoebe: well that's Piper, better get cracking.

(In about 3 more hours Phoebe was calling Paige to come finish the book)

Paige: wow there's like 20 pages left talk about super sisters.

Phoebe: more like super sister, Piper did almost all of it.

Paige: well it's almost morning why don't you catch a few more z's while I finish this off and by the looks of this place I would say you want every potion and spell out of here too?

Phoebe: please, thanks.

Chris: why didn't anyone call me last night, and what happened here?

Phoebe: Piper took like the whole night and I took the rest of it and Paige is taking the morning to finish, why are you up this early it's like 4am?

Chris: I'm always up this early and Parker kept me up most of the night.

Phoebe: how come?

Chris: well ever since we lost our family she has nightmares but she sleeps threw them and just makes little squeaks in the night but I'm awake at the slightest noise.

Phoebe: I see well maybe you can help Paige while I get some more sleep.

(Phoebe left and Paige looked at Chris weird)

Chris: what?

Paige: nothing I was just trying to figure out which side you got your talent for keeping secrets so well from.

Chris: oh, well when someone's life is on the line you learn to keep stuff secret.

KITCHEN:

(Phoebe walks in to find Piper cooking for 8)

Phoebe: mmm smells good, what's cooking?

Piper: Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and pancakes.

Phoebe: Why did you take more than half of the book last night?

Piper: I just lost track of time that's all.

Phoebe: I know it was more than that.

Piper: Ok I felt like I owned it to Chris and Parker and Paris and Prue. I mean I haven't even gone threw that night when we all die but I know how bad it's going to hurt them and this is the only chance I have to stop it from happening so I am going to give it my 1,000 because I can't let two generations of Charmed Ones go with out training.

Phoebe: I love you, you know that?

Piper: yeah, now help me make some of this food

Phoebe: oh, uh and I love these kids enough to not touchier them with my cooking skills.

Piper: ok but the alternate is to wake everybody up.

Phoebe: now that I can do.

WYATT'S ROOM:

Phoebe: Prue. Prue honey wake up.

Prue: 5 more minutes' mom.

Phoebe: Prue breakfast is ready; Piper's making it downstairs and we got to get you three in training.

Prue: oh right um I'll get them up.

Phoebe: ok be down in 10 minutes or it'll get cold.

ATTIC:

(Phoebe walked in when Paige and Chris were in the middle of fighting of some demon bounty hunters)

Paige and Chris: _Return this hunter, send him far and wide, send him back to his master, only to let him see, that he has failed at capturing me. _

(A bright flash sent the bounty hunters away back to Gideon only to vanquish once he sees them)

Phoebe: well if you two are done vanquishing demons, there's hot breakfast downstairs.

KITCHEN:

(Everyone comes in, in time to see Piper blow up a demon)

Piper: oh you're all here, anyone want breakfast?

Phoebe: I say we make it a quick breakfast and get right down to the training of our offspring so they can fight with us against Gideon and the next batch of demons he sends after us.

Everyone: yeah, good idea, yeah, let's eat.

Chapter 7

Piper: Ok guys plan time. What do we know?

Paige: uh everything, we read like the entire Book of Shadows last night.

Phoebe: hahaha very funny, no what she means is what do we know about Gideon's attack and how are we going to attack back.

Piper: right, let's start at the beginning.

Prue: ok here is what I know from legend. After sending about 15 demons between now and Friday, he sends someone before him to uh try and finish you three off.

Phoebe: ok, I'm guessing another demon and by the look on your face I am guessing bad demon, who is it?

Prue: It's Cole.

Phoebe: Cole? B…. b…. b…

Piper: But we vanquished him!

Paige: 3 or 4 times!

Prue: I know I know but Gideon raises him from the dead and corrupts him, when he attacks he has no idea who you are Phoebe.

Paris: it's like Gideon erases his memory.

Paige: Ok um so what happens when he attacks?

Prue: He hits you all with low voltage energy balls and knocks you unconscious, and then Gideon goes to get Wyatt.

Paige: but how does he turn him evil?

Prue: that I don't know.

Piper: ok it's a good start, Paige do you still have those potions that we used on Cole the last time?

Paige: yeah I'll make a fresh batch.

Piper: Phoebe you can uh go with Prue and have her tell you all the demons that are going to attack so we have extra potions for them and you guys can clean out the attic for that matter. Phoebe? Are you ok?

Phoebe: yeah, yeah it's just going to be weird seeing him again, after all this time.

Prue: come on mom; let's go clean the attic.

(Phoebe and Prue go upstairs; Paige and Paris go to the kitchen to make some potions)

Piper: Ok Chris you go ask you dad what he is doing up there and tell him I will need him on Wyatt watch for Friday and I'll need him for healing just in case one of the demons or Cole get out of hand.

Chris: uh he's not up there, he's on earth somewhere but I think he is blocking my sensing him.

Parker: I can sense him though.

Piper: good sweetie where is he?

Parker: I'll get him.

(She orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge)

Piper: can you get her?

Chris: sorry she's blocking me too.

Piper: growls

ATTIC:

Phoebe: ok so do you remember which demons attacked?

Prue: wow, what happened here?

Phoebe: oh me and Piper and Paige read the entire Book of Shadows last night.

Prue: you could have just asked us and we would have told you which demons strike when.

Phoebe: well were not that smart sometimes.

Prue: ok uh we already had our three demons so the fourth one was oh actually your next five demons are warlocks.

Phoebe: five warlocks attack us at once?

Prue: yeah you might want this anti-blinking spell put on the house, it might help for the vanquishes.

Phoebe: so what do we do just have Piper blow them up?

Prue: no you'll need her rested for later and blowing up five warlocks will take a lot out of her.

Phoebe: why does she need to be rested later?

Prue: uh never mind that now, you'll need to just try and out run them, since they won't be able to blink, until one of them has there little finger thing out then Piper has to freeze them.

Phoebe: ok but then what?

Prue: get Chris to use his telekinesis to move one of them to another so the one warlock kills the other, and just keep doing that.

Phoebe: ok, it's a plan lets tell everyone.

Chapter 8

LIVING ROOM:

Phoebe: ok guys we know who, or should I say what is striking next and how to vanquish them.

Piper: Them?

Prue: uh five warlocks at once.

Piper: are you kidding me?

Phoebe: nope but Prue has a plan.

Piper: I hope it's a good one.

Prue: it is, ok first we have to say this anti-blinking spell put on them house, then when they show up wait until one of them has their finger thing out and freeze them then have Chris move them to one another so they kill each other.

Piper: why does that sound familiar?

Prue: it's the way that you a Prue killed those two warlocks in the park when they were after that guy's mind and they had his father.

Piper: right, how did you know about that?

Prue: you only told it to us a thousand times.

Piper: oh ok well let me see that spell. Paige!

Paige: what?

Piper: we need you to say this spell with us.

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper: _Let this spell surround my house and make it so when warlocks come as black as ink they will not be able to blink and be as helpless as a mouse._

Chris: and be as helpless as a mouse?

Phoebe: hey it was the only thing that rimed with house.

Paige: how do we know if it worked?

(Doorbell rings)

Prue: that's how; when they can't blink they use doorbells.

Piper: ok everybody ready?

Paige: I'll get back to my potion and stay out of the living room.

Phoebe: and me a Prue will distract them and be the decoys.

Piper: I'll freeze when I see a finger extend.

Chris: and I'll move them once they're frozen.

Piper: Phoebe, you can open the door.

(Once Phoebe opened the door five warlocks ran inside, two already had their fingers out)

Phoebe: Piper freeze them!

(The whole room stopped, and Chris moved the two that had their fingers out to each other, then Piper unfroze them. Everyone watched them vanquish each other, even the Warlocks. Then two more when to attack Phoebe with their finger. Piper froze the room again and Chris moved the two together.)

Piper: Time in! (As she unfroze them and watched them vanquish each other again.) Now what there is only one!

Prue: freeze him again!

(Piper froze him just as he was about to come after her.)

Prue: ok now we say the spell that Paige and Chris said before to the bounty hunters, so that Gideon knows he failed again.

Chris: ok let's do it.

Chris and Paige: _Return this hunter, send him far and wide, send him back to his master, only to let him see, that he has failed at capturing me._

(The warlock unfroze and poof he was gone to go and vanquish in front of Gideon.)

Piper: well now that that's over, I can concentrate on being mad at Leo.

Phoebe: no there's no time, Prue who is the next to attack?

Prue: uh I don't remember.

Chris: Two power brokers.

Piper: but we vanquished them already.

Prue: not all of them.

Phoebe: yeah well we vanquished Cole too and Gideon has somehow found a way to bring him back so why not bring back all the demons we already vanquished.

Piper: ok we'll just have to remember how we did it last time and do it again.

Chris: no he's had time to teach them not to fall into the same traps, as before, we need something new.

Phoebe: Chris is right, let's go check the uh attic and see if there is a spell or potion we can use.

Prue: ok, whatever potion we use we have to be sure to make extra.

Paige: you mean Paris and I will have to make extra. I have a feeling we will be in the kitchen for all of these vanquishes.

Paris: here are all of the Cole potions. What's next?

Prue: the power broker potions too, but make a lot of them.

Paige: ok but what's in them?

Paris: no problem mom I know it by heart.

Piper: ok Phoebe and Prue you work on a very powerful spell just in case the potions don't work and Paris and Paige just make a powerful potion. And I'll try to blow them up and weaken them that way too.

Prue and Paris: NO!

Prue: you can't blow up anything, don't use that power.

Piper: and why not?

Prue: we can't tell you.

Piper: oh no you are telling me why can't I use my power?

Paris: because it induces labor.

Prue and Chris: Paris!

Paris: what it does.

Prue: we didn't want her to know, that way we can get all of this over with and then she can have Chris.

Piper: Chris when is your birthday?

Chris: tomorrow.

Piper: why didn't you tell me?

Chris: because in the future when you try and stop all of these demons it takes to long and you blow one of them up and when you do your water breaks. Look my birth is the reason why Wyatt got turned evil; if it wasn't for me you could have saved him.

Piper: no it's not your fault it's our fault ok, but waiting to have you could do you some damage.

Prue: no if you wait and don't blow up anybody he'll be fine he was born 2 weeks early anyway.

Piper: ok, I promise no blowing up anything.

Chris: thanks mom, now you go upstairs and rest.

Piper: ok. Well what are you all standing around for you have work to do. Oh Prue who are the next demons to attack after the power brokers?

Prue: A Ghost. A very angry and mean ghost.

Piper: oh goodie, when you're all done with preparing for the other two why don't you all work on trying to find a way to vanquish him or her. And Chris, can you sense them yet?

Chris: nope, but I'll let you know when I can, now go rest.

Piper: ok, ok I'm going.

Chapter 9

GOLDON GATE BRIDGE

(Parker orbs in)

Parker: you always did forget to block me out.

Leo: what are you doing here? It's dangerous up here.

Parker: relax in the future you always take me here, when you're around that is.

Leo: look um, sorry in advance for the jerk I turn out to be.

Parker: it's ok, you know we eve had a secret code for this place.

Leo: really what was it?

Parker: our place. You used to come home and all the kids would want your attention and you would just wink at me and say meet me at our place in 15 minutes. And you would play with Wyatt and Chris and talk with mom and then said it was time for you to go and you'd say good-bye and give me a wink and you would block out everyone trying to sense where you went but me and I would orb out after you. When I got there you would give me a hug and a kiss and say, "never forget our secret place" and we would talk for about 10 minutes sometimes longer and when you would go we would always say the same things to each other. You would say "never for get the way" and I would say "second star to the right and straight on till morning" then you would say "never forget where I'll always be" and I would finish "always in that place between dreaming and awake, when you can still remember your dream" then you would kiss me on the head and float away.

Leo: well it looks like I make up for not being around much.

Parker: well after awhile your time up here became limited and then your time coming home was limited. One year I only saw you once, but soon we all became used to the fact that you wouldn't be around. So I started coming alone, and saying my hello's and good-bye's to the people passing by down below.

Leo: I really am sorry.

Parker: well we better be getting back I can here Mom and Chris yelling for us to come back.

(They both orbed out)

LIVING ROOM

(Leo and Parker orb in)

Piper: so nice of you to join us.

Leo: sorry I was clearing my mind.

Piper: about done?

Leo: yeah

Piper: good. Cause we just battled five warlocks and Chris' birthday is tomorrow, but don't worry if I don't blow up any demons between now and Friday Wyatt won't turn evil. Oh and our next three demons are two power brokers and a very mad mean ghost!

Leo: Piper calm down, sit down and relax.

Phoebe: oh good Parker is here come on down stairs honey, Gideon's not going to strike until tomorrow which means we have got to get you girls into demon fighting, ass kicking warriors.

Parker: oh great.

Phoebe: ok Leo you take care of Piper and Wyatt and the rest of us will be in the basement training.

BASEMENT

Phoebe: ok training begins.

Prue: no offense mom but we live in the future where Wyatt rules all don't you think that we know how to kick demon ass?

Paige: better safe than sorry.

Phoebe: ok I guess we should do this is shifts. Who is the worst with potions and spells?

Prue: that would be me.

Phoebe: ok you go back upstairs with Piper and learn.

Prue: cool

(Prue goes upstairs)

Phoebe: ok who is the worst with her powers?

Paris: that would be me I just got the power to create energy balls and I can orb other objects but not myself.

Paige: ok kid your with me.

Phoebe: and Parker your with me you get to learn about the wonderful world of martial arts.

Paige: ok so what kind of problems are you having with energy balls?

Paris: well I can't make them appear yet. I mean the one time I did it was to blow up this demon after Prue, but I haven't been able to do it since.

Paige: ok well you just have to figure out what your trigger is to make it happen. Like with orbing things you call on it, and with orbing yourself it's usually done by fear until you can make it happen yourself.

Paris: so how do I find my trigger?

Paige: well how did you find your trigger for changing?

Paris: I willed it. I wanted to be something else and I was just like that.

Paige: try that with an energy ball.

(Paris creates an energy ball and throws it toward Parker, who freezes it and then ducks as it unfreezes)

Parker: I'm gunna get you.

(Parker jumps up and goes to kick Paris when Paris orbs out and orbed back once Parker had fallen on the ground)

Paris: whoa

Parker: hey I didn't know you could orb.

Paige: she must have just gotten it.

Paris: cool.

Phoebe: ok let's switch. Prue!

Prue: what now?

Phoebe: come here we're switching.

Phoebe: ok Paris go upstairs and Prue you come here with me and Parker you can go with Paige.

Paige: ok Parker what are your powers?

Parker: orbing, freezing and telekinesis. I hope I have healing too but I never tried it.

(Paige got a pin from the floor and pricked her finger)

Paige: heal it.

(Parker put her hand over the wound and tried but nothing happened)

Parker: it's not working.

Phoebe: the trigger is love.

(Parker tried again and this time the blood and cut disappeared)

Parker: how did you know that?

Phoebe: Piper learned about it many years ago.

Prue: hey Parker I think you might need to heal Phoebe once we're done.

Phoebe: not if I do this.

(Just as Prue was about to kick her, Phoebe levitated)

Prue: hey no fair.

(All of a sudden Prue was up in the air with her)

Paige: that's not one of your powers is it?

Prue: no my powers are creating atheme's, empathy and premonitions. Don't tell me I can levitate too?

(Phoebe got back down to ground)

Phoebe: come on Prue you can do it.

Paige: just use the same thing as you did to get up there.

Prue: what?

Paige: use the same trigger.

Prue: I don't know what I used, can't Parker just get me down?

Phoebe: give it a shot.

(Parker moved her hand for Prue to come down, but nothing happened)

Parker: hey why isn't it working?

Paige: maybe because Prue has to do this on her own.

Phoebe: come on Prue try and think what where you feeling right before you levitated?

Prue: I was jealous and mad that you could do it and I couldn't so I made myself do it.

Phoebe: ok just get mad that I came down and make yourself do that.

(Prue slowly came back down)

Prue: cool I have a new power. Dad's going to be mad I got all of mom's powers and one of his.

Phoebe: he'll get over it, I say that's enough lessons for today let's go back upstairs.

Chapter 10

Piper: you guys done?

Phoebe: for today… guess who got new powers.

Piper: well Paris was telling me she orbed herself.

Parker: I got the power to heal just like dad.

Prue: and I could levitate; now I have all of Phoebe's known powers.

Piper: known powers?

Prue: yeah you never stop growing not power wise anyways. You, Paige and Phoebe will all have many more powers coming to you, they are all deep down within you waiting for the right time to come out.

Piper: wow.

Paris: so while you guys were down there we completed the power broker potions and now all we need is the spells for them and the ghost Spell.

Parker: oh I know the ghost spell by heart and you can only say it if you're a ghost.

Prue: yeah and I can give you guys the spells for the power brokers it's pretty simple.

Paige: wow and I thought Piper was the super witch for staying up all night.

Piper: hahaha not funny.

(Parker was writing out the ghost spell while, Prue wrote the spells for the power brokers and Paris was pouring the potions into bottles.)

Piper: well they are good.

Phoebe: uh just so we're ready um when do the powers brokers attack?

Prue: tomorrow and so does the ghost.

Paris: but not at the same time there is at least 2 hours between attacks.

Paige: oh goodie goodie.

Phoebe: ok so who is next to attack?

Parker: that would be 4 Manicores.

Prue: do you guys want us to make the potions for them too?

Piper: uh sure. When do they attack Wednesday?

Prue, Paris, Parker: NO!

Paige: ok but who does I mean Gideon wouldn't give us a day off would he?

Prue: like I said it's a Charmed Day, no Demons are allowed to attack us. That's when we become the Charmed Ones.

Piper: right, so the family of Manicores attacks us on Thursday?

Parker: of course.

Phoebe: ok then.

Paige: so I guess we come up with a plan for Gideon then.

Chris: already taken care of.

Piper: you came up with a plan already?

Chris: the Charmed Ones from the present and future bind his powers once he is in the Halliwell manor then we attack.

Phoebe: can we do that?

Chris: not alone you can't, you'll all need to work together but once his powers are bound we'll all have to hit him hard with every potion and spell we got.

Paris: no problem there.

Piper: well it's getting late maybe we should all call it a night.

Paris: ok we are all prepared for tomorrow we made extras for everyone.

Phoebe: ok everybody to bed.

Piper: thank god

WHATT'S ROOM:

Prue: hey Chris what's up?

Chris: you think we can do this?

Prue: well yeah I mean we've gone up against these demons before and we have the "power of six" I think this should be a piece of cake.

Chris: and Gideon?

Prue: well we'll just have to try and do it.

Chris: what about Perri?

Prue: yeah I've been thinking about her too, but if we only bind his powers and wait a week then you'll be born and she'll be born or I mean made and he might have found a way to get his powers back it's too much of a risk.

Chris: but she's important to me…you know what I mean she's my best friend. Can't we do something?

Prue: I can't think of anything… can you?

Chris: I'm going to. Night.

Prue: Night.

Chris: oh you want a tuck in.

Prue: no I think I'm old enough now.

Chris: sure?

Prue: yeah, do me a favor?

Chris: anything.

Prue: don't stop being my big brother.

Chris: no chance at that.

(Chris orbs up to the attic)

ATTIC:

Chris: what's everybody doing up here?

Paige: just girl talk.

Chris: ok but I know two girls who need some sleep.

Paris: I was just leaving…really I was.

(Paris orbs out into Wyatt's room)

Parker: do I have to?

Chris: yes you have to.

Parker: just thought I'd ask.

(Parker orbs into Wyatt's room also and Chris follows)

WYATT'S ROOM:

Chris: night guys.

Parker: wait…aren't you going to tuck us in?

Chris: don't you guys think that you're a little old for me to tuck you guys in?

Paris: I guess your right.

(Paris came over to him and gave him a hug thanking him for making the transition for her easier)

Parker: yeah thanks.

(Chris came over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss)

Chris: night.

(Then he went over to the light switch, turned the lights off and went to his own bed to go to sleep)

KITCHEN: Piper was making breakfast and Parker came in still half asleep.

Piper: hey you're up early what's up?

Parker: we can't kill Gideon, not yet.

Piper: what? I thought you said you wanted to kill the guy who turned your brother?

Parker: I do but just after someone is born.

Piper: is this about Chris? You want Chris to be born before we vanquish Gideon.

Parker: not born created.

Piper: I don't get it.

Parker: Chris' best friend Perri is created by Gideon in a laboratory in another week. If we kill him now she will never exist and my brothers' heart will be broken.

Piper: I thought you said she was his friend?

Parker: ok I'll admit it I snoop sometimes and I heard them talking once…well let's just say that it's starting to get to the point of more than friends.

Piper: I see. Wait how is it even possible that she is created in a lab?

Parker: she's part witch, part demon, part whitelighter, part warlock, part human and part dark lighter. Her list of powers is enormous; she is a mix of literally EVRYTHING. Gideon nicknamed her the everything, a new sepsis.

Piper: oh my God, how is that even possible?

Parker: trust me it's possible. And Chris is in love with her.

Piper: how do we even know if she is safe?

Parker: because she was brought up good in a good family. She only uses her demonic powers to defeat other demons; she uses all her powers for good.

Piper: but how can you be so sure that the family raised her right?

Parker: Because for part of it I was there. She was found in this house at the steps.

Piper: the doorsteps?

Parker: no the stairs right where the door to magic school is.

Piper: you mean Gideon left her there?

Parker: no a teacher at school found her and thought you three could take care of her.

Piper: do you know who the teacher was?

Paige: hey Piper what's cooking?

(Parker rolls her eyes toward Paige)

Piper: uh Parker was just telling some interesting stuff about the future.

Parker: no, you can't tell anyone if Chris or Prue or Paris ever found out I'd be toast.

Piper: sweetie I promise I won't tell them but you got to understand I have to tell my sisters, it's the only way I might be able to save her.

Parker: ok but just them… and Dad.

Piper: deal.

Paige: uh I hate to ruin this moment but I was wondering when you were going to let me in on whatever is going on.

Chapter 11

Piper: Parker was telling me how Chris' love interest in the future is a girl named Perri who was made in a lab by Gideon and you left her at our steps so we could help take care of her. She is part witch, demon, whitelighter, dark lighter and human with apparently a long list of powers. If we kill Gideon on Friday she will never be created.

Chris: SQUELER!

Parker: Chris I'm sorry I had to. I couldn't stand to sit by and watch my brother's heart be torn in two. I listened around the corner every time your guys would talk and I know how much she means to you and you mean to her.

Chris: yeah but there is no other way.

Piper: actually Chris there might be.

Chris: how?

Piper: if I bind his powers Gideon will loose interest in Wyatt and want to make his own creation, something he can control and once he does we will vanquish him. Therefore saving Wyatt and your beloved Perri.

Chris: you really think that could work?

Piper: it has too.

(Piper started gathering together the things she needed to make a binding potion.)

Chris: thanks mom.

Piper: a moms got to do what a moms got to do.

(Phoebe calls for help from the living room)

Piper: coming!

(In the living room a power broker attacked Phoebe and her powers were stolen, and Chris threw the potion for it at the power broker and he blew up.)

Phoebe: ok new plan we capture the next one and get him to give back my powers and then we vanquish his ass.

Piper: ok everybody in the living room NOW!

(Orbs came in from all parts of the room.)

Piper: ok listen to me as of right now we are all on power broker look out here what the plan is. If you see the next one freeze it or orb crystals around it or try and distract it while calling for help. We already got one but not before it got Phoebe so we need this one to give her her powers back so no killing it at all costs. Clear?

Paris: wait isn't there some reversal potion? If we give it to her she will get her powers back.

Paige: yeah but the potion is complicated and I don't know if we have all of the herbs for it.

Paris: no problem we'll go looking for them, that way when we see the next power broker we'll have a potion to vanquish him and if he gets to someone else we can always use the extra potion we make to undo their magic.

Piper: she's got a good plan.

Phoebe: ok new plan Paige you and Paris go and get the herbs and make those potions. Everyone else make extra power broker potions so we each can have one, just in case and try not to get your powers stolen.

Prue: uh mom I'm not so sure your allowed to tell us not get our powers stolen when you…

Phoebe: I know I know shut up.

(Paris and Paige orb out to get the herbs. Phoebe goes into the kitchen with Prue and Parker. Leo and Wyatt go back upstairs to play. Piper and Chris stay in the living room.)

Piper: trust me I will do everything in my power to delay you from coming out, to save your brother and to save your love.

Chris: super mom at her best.

(Piper gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked up stairs to relax in bed. Parker came back in with two coffee cups.)

Parker: Tea?

Chris: sure. Look Parker about before…

Parker: forget it.

Chris: no, I'm sorry I just I didn't know what I was thinking your were just looking out for me. I guess I'm just not used to people looking out for me, I'm usually the one who looks out for people.

Parker: I understand, no problem.

Chris: and I don't think I said thank you, Thank you.

Parker: really it's no problem.

Chris: you're the best sister a guy could have.

(Chris gives her a hug and goes to join Prue and Phoebe in the kitchen. Then a power broker shows up infrount of Parker who freezes him.)

Parker: Chris! Help!

Chris: what? Oh. Uh guys you better come here.

(Prue and Phoebe come in.)

Parker: uh what do I do?

Prue: we could put crystals around him and get mom's powers back or we could blow him up and wait for the potion.

Chris: I say we use the crystals.

Paris: Crystals!

(The Crystals orbed to Paris and she throws them around the powers broker and it formed a glowing cage just as he unfroze.)

Phoebe: now give me my powers back or She's blow you up with an energy ball.

Power broker: I'd love too, but I can't be in this cage thing.

Prue: it's a trick; let's just kill him.

Power broker: wait those are my choices?

Parker: yeah you see you either give her her powers back and promise to never come back here again, or we kill you.

Power broker: all right, I promise no tricks let me out of this thing and I'll give your powers back.

Chris: do it.

(Paris orbed the crystal back and dropped it quick enough to make an energy ball just in case.)

Power broker: easy there killer, I'm just going to give her the powers.

(He walked over to Phoebe and put a glowing light back into her.)

Power Broker: there you all happy?

Paris: no.

(Paris sent the energy ball flying and vanquished the power broker.)

Paris: now I am.

Chris: way to go Paris.

Paris: I guess I can go get Paige and tell her we don't need those herbs.

Phoebe: wait when is the next attack and from who?

Prue: The Ghost of Julie McFaren and she will attack in two days.

Phoebe: right your birthday's are tomorrow.

Parker: Yes and that's when we become the Charmed ones.

(Paris orbs back in with Paige.)

Paige: so who's next?

Phoebe: a Julie McFaren, the uh Ghost in two days.

Parker: so what's our plan of action?

Prue: well there is the spell, which can only be told by a Ghost.

Paris: or there is the potion, which has to be poured over her bones, and I for one think it's a rather nasty business.

Phoebe: yeah we've used the Ghost spell before but there always is that risk.

Parker: What risks there are two whitelighters in the house that can heal. We should be fine.

Prue: why don't we just call Grams and ask her to say the spell for us.

Phoebe: that's my girl, ooh she's so smart.

Paige: so let's go call her.

Chapter 12

ATTIC: Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Paris, Prue, Parker, Chris, Leo and Wyatt all stand around and all but Wyatt, Leo and Chris say the spell.

(Golden orbs appear and moments later Grams is there.)

Grams: wow that was the loudest I have ever heard you girls call me. Oh uh you had some help, who are all these people?

Piper: Grams these are our kids from the future.

Grams: whose kids?

Piper: well Chris and Parker are mine. Paris is Paige's. And Prue is Phoebe's.

Grams: you named your daughter Prue!

Phoebe: well yeah I guess.

Grams: and you what kind of a name is Paris? Uh and your supposed to be the sensible one who names her child after me, honestly how could you name her Parker and not Penny?

Piper: well we don't know yet ask us in 10 years.

Phoebe: the truth is Grams we need your help, we've been fighting demons left and right trying to protect Wyatt and now only you can.

Grams: well then I'm here to help what must I do?

Paige: well if you don't mind hanging around here for the second generation of Charmed ones to be created we could really use your help vanquishing a Ghost.

Grams: you three are to be the Charmed ones in the future?

Prue: yeah.

Grams: wow and what did you say about this Ghost?

Piper: her name is Julie McFaren and we need you to say the Ghost vanquishing spell when she arrives.

Grams: of course I will. Now do you know when she will strike?

Prue: 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Thursday.

Grams: well what day is it?

Piper: Tuesday.

Grams: why doesn't the Ghost attack on Wednesday?

Parker: because that is Prue, Paris and my birthday, the day we become Charmed.

Grams: a Charmed Day?

Prue: right.

Grams: oh well we must set up for a celebration. We are going to have a party!

Piper: a party?

Grams: yes of course, did you think I was going to let you girls get away with out a birthday party?

Paris: we were hoping.

Paige: Paris!

Paris: what, we don't want to bring anymore attention to us, there is enough as it is.

Phoebe: but you don't refuse a party from Grams, right Grams?

Grams: right. Now you girls go get some sleep and in the morning the entire house will be in party mode.

(Everyone left Grams in the attic to plan the party and everyone went off to bed.)

WYATT'S ROOM:

(Prue is standing over top of Wyatt's crib humming him a tune while Chris walks in.)

Chris: I used to hum you that song when you were little do you remember?

Prue: yeah, remember how crazy it used to be around here? Kids and mothers and fathers and sisters and whitelighters and demons running all over the house. I miss it.

Chris: me too sometimes. If I can't save him I don't know what I'll do.

Prue: we will save him it's the only way. It's all we can do.

Chris: good night Prue.

Prue: good night Chris.

A CHARMED DAY: MORNING KITCHEN:

(Piper is making coffee and breakfast as Phoebe walks in and gives her a hug)

Piper: ok I give up what was that for?

Phoebe: because you're the best sister in the world and you have coffee, give it up.

(Piper hands Phoebe a cup of coffee and sits down with her own cup.)

Piper: so what's up?

Phoebe: I've just been thinking about everything and about our kids and just about Prue and mom.

Piper: yeah things are a little crazy around here.

Phoebe: well it's not that things have always been crazy but just recently I found out I have a daughter and she's beautiful and I won't be around to see my grandkids or see her get married it's just all so… depressing.

Piper: aww it's not that bad I mean that's why their here to try and get the chance to spend more time with us and reverse all the bad that Wyatt did, or will do.

(Paige enters the room looking like she was still sleeping.)

Piper: morning sunshine!

Paige: ugh how can you be perky this early?

Piper: Paige it's 9 o'clock.

Paige: my point exactly, pass the coffee.

(Grams enters dressed up)

Phoebe: ooh what are you all spiffed up for got a hot date?

Grams: I wish, it's the girls party today.

(Grams twisted her hands to the sky and instantly the whole house was decorated in party mode)

Paige: uh Grams don't you think it's a bit much?

Grams: Non-sense, my great grandchildren are becoming Charmed today.

Paris: hey don't jinx us.

Grams: there's the birthday girl.

Parker: just one of them.

Grams: and there's the other birthday girl, where's your cousin?

Chris: sleeping still, hey Grams.

Grams: that's great grams to you.

Phoebe: I'll go get Prue.

ATTIC:

Phoebe: hey I've been looking for you.

Prue: I was just looking up this spell.

Phoebe: which one?

Prue: it's nothing just in case.

Phoebe: in case of what?

Prue: nothing just in case, let's get down stairs.

KITCHEN:

Piper: there they are.

Phoebe: ok you three have to all hold hands.

(Prue, Parker and Paige stand in a triangle and hold hands but nothing happens.)

Parker: isn't something supposed to happen?

Paris: yeah what's the deal?

Paige: when where you guys born?

Parker: early in the morning.

Piper: well maybe they have to be near the book, like Phoebe, Prue and I were.

Phoebe: but Paige, you and me weren't by the book?

Prue: I thought this was going to happen.

(Prue took out the spell she wrote down in her pocket.)

Prue: we have to be in our time for it to work, around our book.

Chris: what? But that would mean going back to Wyatt and the world upside-down.

Prue: exactly.

Chris: no. I'm not going to let you. You guys can't go back there not yet.

Prue: If we wait we won't be able to fight off Gideon.

Piper: you sure there is no other way?

Prue: positive.

Phoebe: come back safe ok.

Prue: we will.

Paige: you be careful out there, I don't want to loose you now.

Paris: no worries mom.

Piper: I hate doing this; if he tries to hurt you I give you permission to hurt him.

Parker: thanks mom, I love you

Piper: I love you too.

Chris: bye guys.

(Prue, Paris and Parker all said the spell and just like that they were gone.)

Chapter 13

Future: Kitchen

Prue: it worked; let's go to the book.

Paris: wait the book's not here remember, it's in the safe at Bucklands.

Prue: what are you talking about no Halliwell has been there since Aunt Prue.

Parker: that's exactly why we hid it there so Wyatt wouldn't think of looking for it.

Prue: I knew I brought you guys to the past with me for a reason.

(They orbed out of the house and into Bucklands.)

Prue: what happened?

Paris: oh we burned most of it down so no one else would want to raid it.

Prue: you guys are good thinkers.

Parker: come on the safe is over here.

Paris: ok the combo is 3, 6, and 3.

Prue: wait 3, 6, and 3? Power of three, power of six, power of three?

Parker: what are you talking about?

Prue: this was Aunt Prue's safe right?

Paris: yeah

Prue: she knew.

Parker: she knew what?

Prue: that we would need the power of six one day, that's why she was killed, she knew too much.

Paris: ok well we can do psychoanalysis on our Aunt Prue when we get back to the… past but for right now let's get the book and get going.

Prue: your right open it.

(Parker opened the safe to the Book of Shadows.)

Prue: ok take it out.

(Once Parker took the book out of the safe it glowed and the sisters were made into the Charmed Ones.)

Paris: just like before the youngest opens the book.

Prue: Phoebe and now Parker.

Parker: this is so cool.

Paris: ok so now what do we do, take the book or leave it?

Prue: ooh good question, I'm sure Wyatt knows by now that we became the Charmed Ones and he's no doubt angry. So we wouldn't want to risk the book of falling into his hands… let's just take it.

(They all cast the spell again and were back in the kitchen.)

Paige: I guess it didn't work.

Prue: what are you talking about of course it did we went there found the book and we're the Charmed ones now.

Piper: but you guys didn't leave, well you did but for maybe a second.

Paris: maybe time moves differently.

Phoebe: I guess so.

Chris: what's that?

Parker: the book

Chris: you brought it back?

Prue: well yeah we didn't want it to fall into Wyatt's hands.

Chris: still you could have altered time.

Paris: well everyone looks ok so let's not freak out about this.

Phoebe: yeah let's just be glad that our babies are home.

Prue: mom we're not your babies anymore, we're your Charmed babies.

Piper: come on Grams has got one heck of a party for you girls.

Grams: ahhhhhhhhhhh

Piper: Grams!

(Piper and the rest of the family ran into the living room were a ghost was throwing plasma balls at Grams who was deflecting them.)

Piper: hey!

(Piper went to blow her up but failed since she was a ghost.)

Phoebe: Grams the ghost spell!

Grams: I'm a little busy right now Phoebe!

Chris: Prue, throw an atheme at me.

Prue: what are you nuts?

Chris: do it! Parker can heal me after I say the spell.

Phoebe: do it Prue this may be our only chance!

(Prue closed her eyes and created and atheme then stabbed herself instead.)

Chris: NO!

(Prue's ghost appeared and she started saying the spell. Slowly the plasma balls started to dwindle and then the ghost herself was vanquished.)

Prue: Parker heal me!

Chris: wait a minute your not moving on.

Prue: so, bring me back to life.

Chris: you have more unfinished business.

Piper: well don't we all, you know saving Wyatt.

Prue: yeah that's it.

Chris: ok I'll believe you for now.

(Parker leaned over Prue's body and extended her hands to heal her.)

Prue: Chris!

Chris: what?

Prue: nothing, nothing.

Paris: what was your unfinished business?

Prue: I told you saving Wyatt.

Chris: I don't believe you.

Prue: well your going to have to cause that's the only reason I can give.

Chapter 14

Everyone enters the Kitchen

Prue: I don't get it no demons where supposed to attack on our birthday.

Paige: well technically that wasn't a demon.

Prue: but still some things not right.

Piper: well who told that no one would attack you on your birthday?

Parker: well you did. All of you did.

Phoebe: Piper can I talk to you for a second you too Paige.

(Phoebe, Piper and Paige walked into living room.)

Phoebe: we did what?

Piper: ok maybe we just told them this lie since they were young to make them think that they were special or to make them think that they were safe on their birthday. I mean it would be the only glimpse of hope for them right?

Paige: yeah I guess but how do we tell them?

Parker: tell us what?

(The girls and Chris had walked in.)

Phoebe: well we lied. Or our future selves lied. Or will lie.

Paris: I don't get it lied about what?

Prue: our birthday, they just told us that so we could have normal parties and stuff.

Piper: I'm sorry.

Prue: no it was better for us that way. Thanks I guess.

Phoebe: so we met our demon quota for the day.

Prue: no since the Ghost attacked on Wednesday then that means that Cole will attack tomorrow.

Paige: are you going to be ready for that?

Phoebe: yeah I'll be fine, I just need to be alone for a couple of minutes.

(Phoebe walks upstairs to her room.)

Paris: is she going to be ok?

Paige: yeah honey she'll be fine, in time.

Piper: well I am going to go check on Wyatt.

Paige: and then your going to rest because I saw you try to blow up that ghost so little Chris is going to be coming soon.

Piper: right.

Paige: keep an eye on her will you, I am going to go check on magic school and see if I can get some work done. If you need anything just yell.

Paris: ok, come on Parker lets go practice our powers.

(Paige: orbs out, Piper goes upstairs and Paris and Parker go in the basement to practice.)

Grams: so if I am no longer needed I really must be getting back, good-bye my darlings.

(Grams returned to the after life and Prue sat down in the living room with the book from the future and started flipping through it.)

Chris: whatcha looking for?

Prue: Balthazar

Chris: what do you want to know?

Prue: everything.

Chris: look I know you want to get him but knowing everything about him won't help.

Prue: I can try can't I? I have to come up with a plan.

Chris: your only one person don't put all the burden on yourself.

Prue: I guess I'm just used to it. Oldest you know.

Chris: you're not the oldest.

Prue: of the girls.

Chris: did I thank you?

Prue: for what?

Chris: for Perri.

Prue: I'm not sure things have kind of been going fast around here.

Chris: well thanks for totally reorganizing your plan to let her live.

Prue: how could I not she is practically a part of the family.

Chris: did you see her in the future?

Prue: no we got there got the book and got out. Sorry.

Chris: no I just thought…

Prue: she's fine, I'm sure of it.

Chris: you guys always did have that connection thing didn't you?

Prue: if she was in trouble I would know.

Chris: would you tell me?

Prue: no, I would try to save her myself.

Chris: why are you like that?

Prue: I don't know maybe I feel like I need to save everybody.

Chris: why did you kill yourself instead of me?

Prue: because.

Chris: am I going to get an answer attached to that because?

Prue: no, I just, I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to you.

Chris: but you could to yourself?

Prue: yeah don't ask me why.

(Prue took the book and got up and headed up the stairs for the attic to do more research.)


	13. Grams and Going Back

Chapter 12

ATTIC: Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Paris, Prue, Parker, Chris, Leo and Wyatt all stand around and all but Wyatt, Leo and Chris say the spell.

(Golden orbs appear and moments later Grams is there.)

Grams: wow that was the loudest I have ever heard you girls call me. Oh uh you had some help, who are all these people?

Piper: Grams these are our kids from the future.

Grams: whose kids?

Piper: well Chris and Parker are mine. Paris is Paige's. And Prue is Phoebe's.

Grams: you named your daughter Prue!

Phoebe: well yeah I guess.

Grams: and you what kind of a name is Paris? Uh and your supposed to be the sensible one who names her child after me, honestly how could you name her Parker and not Penny?

Piper: well we don't know yet ask us in 10 years.

Phoebe: the truth is Grams we need your help, we've been fighting demons left and right trying to protect Wyatt and now only you can.

Grams: well then I'm here to help what must I do?

Paige: well if you don't mind hanging around here for the second generation of Charmed ones to be created we could really use your help vanquishing a Ghost.

Grams: you three are to be the Charmed ones in the future?

Prue: yeah.

Grams: wow and what did you say about this Ghost?

Piper: her name is Julie McFaren and we need you to say the Ghost vanquishing spell when she arrives.

Grams: of course I will. Now do you know when she will strike?

Prue: 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Thursday.

Grams: well what day is it?

Piper: Tuesday.

Grams: why doesn't the Ghost attack on Wednesday?

Parker: because that is Prue, Paris and my birthday, the day we become Charmed.

Grams: a Charmed Day?

Prue: right.

Grams: oh well we must set up for a celebration. We are going to have a party!

Piper: a party?

Grams: yes of course, did you think I was going to let you girls get away with out a birthday party?

Paris: we were hoping.

Paige: Paris!

Paris: what, we don't want to bring anymore attention to us, there is enough as it is.

Phoebe: but you don't refuse a party from Grams, right Grams?

Grams: right. Now you girls go get some sleep and in the morning the entire house will be in party mode.

(Everyone left Grams in the attic to plan the party and everyone went off to bed.)

WYATT'S ROOM:

(Prue is standing over top of Wyatt's crib humming him a tune while Chris walks in.)

Chris: I used to hum you that song when you were little do you remember?

Prue: yeah, remember how crazy it used to be around here? Kids and mothers and fathers and sisters and whitelighters and demons running all over the house. I miss it.

Chris: me too sometimes. If I can't save him I don't know what I'll do.

Prue: we will save him it's the only way. It's all we can do.

Chris: good night Prue.

Prue: good night Chris.

A CHARMED DAY: MORNING KITCHEN:

(Piper is making coffee and breakfast as Phoebe walks in and gives her a hug)

Piper: ok I give up what was that for?

Phoebe: because you're the best sister in the world and you have coffee, give it up.

(Piper hands Phoebe a cup of coffee and sits down with her own cup.)

Piper: so what's up?

Phoebe: I've just been thinking about everything and about our kids and just about Prue and mom.

Piper: yeah things are a little crazy around here.

Phoebe: well it's not that things have always been crazy but just recently I found out I have a daughter and she's beautiful and I won't be around to see my grandkids or see her get married it's just all so... depressing.

Piper: aww it's not that bad I mean that's why their here to try and get the chance to spend more time with us and reverse all the bad that Wyatt did, or will do.

(Paige enters the room looking like she was still sleeping.)

Piper: morning sunshine!

Paige: ugh how can you be perky this early?

Piper: Paige it's 9 o'clock.

Paige: my point exactly, pass the coffee.

(Grams enters dressed up)

Phoebe: ooh what are you all spiffed up for got a hot date?

Grams: I wish, it's the girls party today.

(Grams twisted her hands to the sky and instantly the whole house was decorated in party mode)

Paige: uh Grams don't you think it's a bit much?

Grams: Non-sense, my great grandchildren are becoming Charmed today.

Paris: hey don't jinx us.

Grams: there's the birthday girl.

Parker: just one of them.

Grams: and there's the other birthday girl, where's your cousin?

Chris: sleeping still, hey Grams.

Grams: that's great grams to you.

Phoebe: I'll go get Prue.

ATTIC:

Phoebe: hey I've been looking for you.

Prue: I was just looking up this spell.

Phoebe: which one?

Prue: it's nothing just in case.

Phoebe: in case of what?

Prue: nothing just in case, let's get down stairs.

KITCHEN:

Piper: there they are.

Phoebe: ok you three have to all hold hands.

(Prue, Parker and Paige stand in a triangle and hold hands but nothing happens.)

Parker: isn't something supposed to happen?

Paris: yeah what's the deal?

Paige: when where you guys born?

Parker: early in the morning.

Piper: well maybe they have to be near the book, like Phoebe, Prue and I were.

Phoebe: but Paige, you and me weren't by the book?

Prue: I thought this was going to happen.

(Prue took out the spell she wrote down in her pocket.)

Prue: we have to be in our time for it to work, around our book.

Chris: what? But that would mean going back to Wyatt and the world upside-down.

Prue: exactly.

Chris: no. I'm not going to let you. You guys can't go back there not yet.

Prue: If we wait we won't be able to fight off Gideon.

Piper: you sure there is no other way?

Prue: positive.

Phoebe: come back safe ok.

Prue: we will.

Paige: you be careful out there, I don't want to loose you now.

Paris: no worries mom.

Piper: I hate doing this, if he tries to hurt you I give you permission to hurt him.

Parker: thanks mom, I love you

Piper: I love you too.

Chris: bye guys.

(Prue, Paris and Parker all said the spell and just like that they were gone.)


	14. The Future

Chapter 14

**Everyone enters the Kitchen**

**Prue: I don't get it no demons where supposed to attack on our birthday.**

**Paige: well technically that wasn't a demon.**

**Prue: but still some things not right.**

**Piper: well who told that no one would attack you on your birthday?**

**Parker: well you did. All of you did.**

**Phoebe: Piper can I talk to you for a second you too Paige.**

**(Phoebe, Piper and Paige walked into living room.)**

**Phoebe: we did what?**

**Piper: ok maybe we just told them this lie since they were young to make them think that they were special or to make them think that they were safe on their birthday. I mean it would be the only glimpse of hope for them right?**

**Paige: yeah I guess but how do we tell them?**

**Parker: tell us what?**

**(The girls and Chris had walked in.)**

**Phoebe: well we lied. Or our future selves lied. Or will lie.**

**Paris: I don't get it lied about what?**

**Prue: our birthday, they just told us that so we could have normal parties and stuff. **

**Piper: I'm sorry.**

**Prue: no it was better for us that way. Thanks I guess.**

**Phoebe: so we met our demon quota for the day.**

**Prue: no since the Ghost attacked on Wednesday then that means that Cole will attack tomorrow.**

**Paige: are you going to be ready for that?**

**Phoebe: yeah I'll be fine, I just need to be alone for a couple of minutes.**

**(Phoebe walks upstairs to her room.)**

**Paris: is she going to be ok?**

**Paige: yeah honey she'll be fine, in time.**

**Piper: well I am going to go check on Wyatt.**

**Paige: and then your going to rest because I saw you try to blow up that ghost so little Chris is going to be coming soon.**

**Piper: right.**

**Paige: keep an eye on her will you, I am going to go check on magic school and see if I can get some work done. If you need anything just yell.**

**Paris: ok, come on Parker lets go practice our powers.**

**(Paige: orbs out, Piper goes upstairs and Paris and Parker go in the basement to practice.)**

**Grams: so if I am no longer needed I really must be getting back, good-bye my darlings.**

**(Grams returned to the after life and Prue sat down in the living room with the book from the future and started flipping through it.)**

**Chris: whatcha looking for?**

**Prue: Balthazar**

**Chris: what do you want to know?**

**Prue: everything.**

**Chris: look I know you want to get him but knowing everything about him won't help.**

**Prue: I can try can't I? I have to come up with a plan.**

**Chris: your only one person don't put all the burden on yourself.**

**Prue: I guess I'm just used to it. Oldest you know.**

**Chris: you're not the oldest.**

**Prue: of the girls.**

**Chris: did I thank you?**

**Prue: for what?**

**Chris: for Perri.**

**Prue: I'm not sure things have kind of been going fast around here.**

**Chris: well thanks for totally reorganizing your plan to let her live. **

**Prue: how could I not she is practically a part of the family.**

**Chris: did you see her in the future?**

**Prue: no we got there got the book and got out. Sorry.**

**Chris: no I just thought…**

**Prue: she's fine, I'm sure of it.**

**Chris: you guys always did have that connection thing didn't you?**

**Prue: if she was in trouble I would know.**

**Chris: would you tell me?**

**Prue: no, I would try to save her myself.**

**Chris: why are you like that?**

**Prue: I don't know maybe I feel like I need to save everybody.**

**Chris: why did you kill yourself instead of me?**

**Prue: because.**

**Chris: am I going to get an answer attached to that because?**

**Prue: no, I just, I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to you.**

**Chris: but you could to yourself?**

**Prue: yeah don't ask me why.**

**(Prue took the book and got up and headed up the stairs for the attic to do more research.)**


	15. Unfinished Buisness

Chapter 15

**(Prue walked upstairs into Phoebe's room to talk to her.)**

**Prue: Mom? Are... Are you ok?**

**Phoebe: yeah, I'll be fine.**

**Prue: look you don't have to be there when we fight Balthazar.**

**Phoebe: no I want to be there, did you find the potion you needed?**

**Prue: no your all out I have to make more.**

**Phoebe: I'll make it.**

**Prue: are you sure? I mean I can make it.**

**Phoebe: no I killed him once I can kill him again right?**

**Prue: what if he says he loves you?**

**Phoebe: he doesn't, he can't his human half is dead.**

**Prue: i just don't want to become half witch and half demon.**

**Phoebe: no you won't, I'll be fine, and I'm going to go make that potion.**

**(Phoebe left for downstairs and Parker came in.)**

**Parker: It's Mark isn't it?**

**Prue: what?**

**Parker: your unfinished business, its Mark.**

**Prue: yes, after this is all done I have to get him back. I just hope it's not too late.**

**Parker: it's not, he's fine.**

**Prue: thanks kid.**

**(The both of them left to check on Piper.)**

**Paris: Chris? What are you doing?**

**(Chris was in the attic looking at the book of shadows.)**

**Chris: trying to decide if it would be better to bring Perri here or leave her in the future.**

**Paris: do you want my witch advice or my cousin advice?**

**Chris: both.**

**Paris: well my witch advice is don't do it, it could ruin everything with an, are you crazy attached. But my cousin advice is do whatever makes your heart stop aching, cause i know it is and don't even try to lie.**

**Chris: thanks for the advice.**

**Paris: ahh but the awful question is, which one will you take?**

**Chris: still a little iffy on that one, but it will come to me.**

**(Paris left Chris to think about his next move.)**

**Chris: ok Chris just do it open up the book, say the spell and bring her here you know you want to. Perri help me out here do you need my help? Do you need to come to the past? Please answer me; I know you can here me.**

**Future: Alleyway near P3**

**(Perri hears Chris in her head and responds)**

**(Perri:) Chris? Where are you? Oh Chris I need your help, I don't know if you can here me but I need you do something, Wyatt is after me he sent these powerful high-level demons after me. Please hurry!**

**(Chris:) OK just hang on I'll get you out of there.**

**(Chris turning to the page in the book for the summoning spell.)**

**Chris: _From future to past and past to present, To thee close and dear to me, bring her thru time and space, bring her to this place._**

**(Gold orbs surround Perri and she appears in the past.)**

**Past Attic:**

**Perri: Chris! Where are we?**

**Chris: the past, I'm not even born yet can you believe it? We can change Wyatt to make him good again.**

**Perri: No but if you stop Gideon then he won't make me.**

**Chris: no we worked it out we won't kill him until he makes you but we'll stop him from making Wyatt evil.**

**Perri: no you don't understand. Once Gideon accomplished turning Wyatt he set his sights on making me so that Wyatt and me could someday marry and make little powerful, evil, unstoppable babies. If you stop Gideon from turning him evil then he will just keep trying until he does and then he will make me and the timeline will be all off.**

**Chris: oh God I never even thought of that.**

**Perri: so we either let Gideon turn Wyatt evil, or we kill Gideon and I cease to exist.**

**Chris: no that's not going to happen.**

**Perri: Chris if it takes me dying to save and protect the world then I'll gladly die.**

**Chris: but I won't let you we'll find another plan.**

**(Phoebe walks in.)**

**Phoebe: ok I made the potion for Balthazar. Oh company?**

**Chris: uh Aunt Phoebe this is Perri.**

**Phoebe: hi nice to meet you.**

**Perri: ditto. **

**Phoebe: well I'll go uh make another bed in Wyatt's room, a gee that's what five people in his room now?**

**(Phoebe leaves)**

**Perri: maybe we should go take a collective poll from everyone until we do anything?**

**Chris: well the poll isn't going to matter much because i am not going to let you die.**

**(The two orb downstairs.)**

**Chris: where is everybody?**

**Parker: UP HERE!**

**(Chris and Perri orb into Piper's room.)**

**Chris: why is everyone in here?**

**Paige: well we were in the living room all hanging out but Piper got a little pissed we were leaving here out so now we're hanging out up here.**

**Piper: who's the new addition?**

**Chris: oh this is...**

**Parker: that's Perri, his GIRLfriend.**

**Perri: Hi Piper.**

**Piper: welcome, could uh someone go make her a bed in Wyatt's room?**

**Phoebe: already taken care of.**

**Perri: we do have some business to take care of thou.**


	16. Dying In Love

Chapter 16

**Chris: no we don't, your not going to die.**

**Piper: Die? Who's dying?**

**Perri: the only way to ensure that Wyatt won't turn evil is to kill Gideon, not wait for him to make me; the whole timeline could be thrown of. You should just kill him when he tries to turn Wyatt.**

**Paige: well we can't do that because now you're our innocent.**

**Perri: I know I have some human in me but I am by all means not an innocent.**

**Prue: Perri can I talk to you for a second.**

**Perri: sure.**

**(Perri and Prue leave the room and go into Phoebe's room so no one would here them talking.)**

**Prue: look Perri, first of all.**

**(Prue gives Perri a hug.)**

**Prue: it's good to have my best friend back. And second, you can't do this ok I won't allow it I don't think I could deal with my brothers' disappointment. And third, how is Mark?**

**Perri: it's good to have you back too. Ok how about a deal if we can't come up with a better plan and it comes down to crunch time I'm doing it. Ok?**

**Prue: ok. And Mark?**

**Perri: Madison took him back to his home, well not his home his Grandmother's home. The evil place.**

**Prue: oh no. Do you know if they turned him back yet?**

**Perri: I tried to save him a couple weeks ago and I could sense that he was only half and half so there is still hope.**

**Prue: I need to go back to him I need to help him to get him out of there.**

**Perri: ok right now you need to take care of your brother, he needs you right now and then we can worry about your boyfriend. Ok?**

**Prue: ok.**

**(Prue and Perri re-enter Piper's room.)**

**Paris: what's the verdict?**

**Perri: I won't die yet but if we don't get a better plan then I'm doing it.**

**Leo: well let's start planning then.**

**Parker: uh has anyone checked the clock yet, it's like 11:30 PM, can a girl get some sleep around her?**

**Piper: yes that is a capitol suggestion, all right guys leave the pregnant lady alone, go to bed we'll fight Cole tomorrow. **

**(Phoebe went to her room still clutching the vanquishing potion; Paige orbed into her room and fell asleep. Leo stayed in Piper's room obviously. Paris and Prue took Wyatt and put him to bed before they jumped into theirs. Chris and Perri stayed in the hallway to talk a bit, and Parker stayed in Piper's room.)**

**Parker: Mom? Dad?**

**Leo and Piper: Yeah?**

**Parker: um, I think that, well I was wondering, um maybe, um...**

**Leo: spit it out Parker.**

**Parker: um maybe I could stay with you tonight, I'm... uh I'm a little scared.**

**Piper: scared of what?**

**Parker: of Balthazar, like what if he comes in the middle of the night or what if Chris comes early or what if Perri has to die? She's like another sister to me. And what if something bad happens to you when we fight Gideon?**

**Leo: nothing bad is going to happen to us, we're not going anywhere ok?**

**Parker: ok, but what if...**

**Leo: come on hop in, you can stay with us tonight.**

**Piper: Leo?**

**Leo: what Piper it's just one night.**

**Piper: softy.**

**(Chris stops Perri in the hallway to talk before the enter Wyatt's room.)**

**Chris: Perri?**

**Perri: yeah?**

**Chris: I'm sorry if I was being selfish about wanting you to stay with me but it's just that we've been best friends our whole lives and I don't want to loose you, especially since...**

**Perri: since...?**

**Chris: since... I**

**Perri: what?**

**Chris: I love you, Perri I've always loved you.**

**Perri: Chris, I... I don't know what to say...uh I mean I've always had feelings like that for you too but I never thought you felt the same.**

**Chris: of course I have.**

**(Chris wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.)**

**Chris and I've always wanted to do this.**

**(Chris brought her closer and leaned in to kiss her, and hoping she wouldn't pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away there were smiles on both of their faces.)**

**Perri: I've always wanted to do that too.**

**(Chris and Perri walked into Wyatt's room hand in hand to find Chris' siblings already asleep. Chris moved his inflatable bed and Perri's right next to each other with some room in between, to not insult her.)**

**Chris: let's uh go to bed.**

**(Perri walked over to her bed and moved it closer to Chris' to make one big bed.)**

**Perri: good night.**

**(Perri got into bed and kissed Chris on the lips for longer than out in the hallway and then cuddled up in this chest as they both started drifting off to sleep. For Chris his dream had finally come true, and tomorrow he would have to vanquish Cole and make a plan to keep his dream true for longer than one night. He was not going to loose her to Wyatt, he still had to tell her that he had found out who the demon was that Gideon took blood from to make her.)**


	17. Cole

Chapter 17 

**Chris's Dream:**

**Wyatt: Hey Chris come on downstairs everyone is waiting for you to open your presents.**

**Chris: ok I'm coming!**

**(Chris entered the kitchen with Leo, Piper, Paige, Richard, Phoebe, Mike, Prue, Paris, Parker, Perri and another girl that was on Wyatt's arm and a little girl by her side. Then two little girls came running in and gave Chris a hug and called him daddy. Another two guys were standing in the kitchen next to Phoebe and Paige so he figured they were his cousins too. Prue had her boy friend next to her, Mark, and Paris had a boy that looked like a neighbor next to her. Chris suddenly realized this was the future if they succeeded that day.)**

**Wyatt: well, what are you looking at bro?**

**Chris: your good?**

**Wyatt: uh yeah always have been, what's with you?**

**Chris: everything's going to be ok.**

**Perri: of course it is.**

**(Perri came out from behind the counter and kissed him and he realized that she was pregnant.)**

**Wyatt: well now that we all established that, Candice and I have some news. She's pregnant.**

**(Everyone cheered and congratulated them.)**

**Prue: well since Wyatt beat us to the punch, Mark and I also have some news.**

**Phoebe: your not pregnant are you?**

**Prue: no mom, but we are engaged.**

**(Everyone said oh and acted very bored by the news, except for Chris.)**

**Prue: what's the matter with you guys aren't you happy for us.**

**Phoebe: sweaty we've known he was going to ask you for months, how do you think he got Grams' engagement ring and set everything up? We helped him with everything.**

**Prue: oh you little sneak.**

**Chris: everything is perfect.**

**End Dream:**

**(Chris woke up to fin Wyatt's room emptied.)**

**Chris: hey were did everyone go?**

**(Chris orbed downstairs to find the house emptied, so he orbed upstairs to find the whole family scrying, making potions, writing spells, practicing powers, and reading the book of shadows.)**

**Chris: what is going on up here?**

**Parker: hey look who's finally up.**

**Paris: hey sleepy head.**

**Phoebe: got him. It's show time people!**

**Chris: what is going on?**

**Perri: Balthazar has shimmered into the Moslem, we got to go.**

**Chris: why arte we attacking him?**

**Piper: because it's better than just waiting for him to come to us.**

**Paige: ok Phoebe, Piper, Leo and I will go the rest of you stay here.**

**Paris: but mom!**

**Paige: no your staying here, if we're not back in one hour then Perri and Chris will come find us.**

**Phoebe: come on Paige, orb me.**

**(Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe all orbed out.)**

**Paris: I can't believe it we are finally the Charmed Ones and we're grounded to the manor.**

Moslem 

**(The four orbed in to find it empty.)**

**Piper: well… where is he?**

**Paige: Leo can you sense him?**

**Leo: no but I have a feeling he's here.**

**(Cole shimmered in right behind Phoebe and grabbed her and shimmered out.)**

**Paige: well maybe we should go back home, come on Phoebe. Oh my God Phoebe, where are you?**

**Piper: Leo?**

**Leo: she's not here, she's alive but he's blocking her signal.**

**Paige: let's get back to the manor.**

Attic 

**(The four orb back in.)**

**Perri: that was fast, did you get him?**

**Prue: my mom, where's my mom?**

**Piper: Prue honey, your mom was taken by Cole.**

**Prue: No…No he'll…he'll kill her…we have to find her.**

**Leo: I can't sense her.**

**Prue: so…I don't care I'm going to find her.**

**(Prue ran out of the attic.)**

**Leo: I'll go talk to her.**

**Piper: no Leo I'll go she needs a girl right now.**

**Chris: no she needs to be alone.**

**Perri: your all wrong, she needs her best friend.**

**(Perri ran after her.)**

Magic School: Gideon's secret lab underground 

**Phoebe: get away from me! You're a monster, you always have been and you always will be!**

**Gideon: Phoebe please calm down. There is no need to shout. Good work by the way I especially like the fact that you sent every evil thing I through at you back to me. **

**Phoebe: both of you stay away from me.**

**Gideon: we're not here to harm you; we're here to collect something from you and from Cole.**

**Phoebe: what are you talking about?**

**(Gideon twisted he wrist and Phoebe was tied up to a chair.)**

**Gideon: you see I have a vision to make a being made of every good and evil thing, something to bridge the gap between the worlds. But then I thought why not do more? Why not make the baby that you two were meant to have, long ago? So I decided to do both, so come here Cole.**

**(Gideon took a needle and poked into Cole's skin taking 2 different samples. Then he poked Phoebe with another needle and took ten vials of her blood.)**

**Phoebe: what are you doing?**

**Gideon: ahh well you shall see soon enough.**

**Cole: well you see we were robbed from our child whom your sisters killed and Gideon managed to capture a human baby for us. Once he injects both of our blood and extracts his own then we will have the baby we were always meant to have, sweetie.**

**Phoebe: I never was and never will be your sweetie; you wrecked that when you chose to use your demon side for evil.**

**Gideon: please! Silence! I need to concentrate. Well Cole your baby seems to be perfect.**

**(Gideon picked up the baby and showed them his cute little innocent face.)**

**Cole: Why does he still look good?**

**Gideon: he needs to be raised evil, since your so bad and she's so good they equaled each other out. You will have to raise the child evil.**

**Phoebe: No! I won't let you! That baby is an innocent!**

**Cole: haha do you think I give a damn?**

**Phoebe: no but he is supposed to.**

**Gideon: I am doing this for the good of mankind. Now, Cole, take her back I need total silence and concentration for this.**

**Cole: you said if I helped you then you would tell me what my extra blood was for.**

**Gideon: ok fine it's for my everything, now take her back.**

**Cole: fine.**

**(Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered her into her room, then shimmered out.)**


	18. Parker!

Chapter 18 

**Phoebe: Piper! Leo! Paige!**

**Leo: Phoebe…**

**(Leo orbed upstairs)**

**Leo: Phoebe are you ok?**

**Phoebe: heal me.**

**Leo: what happened?**

**Phoebe: he took me to Gideon's lair under magic school. **

**Leo: what did he do to you?**

**Phoebe: he took blood from me.**

**Leo: what?**

**Phoebe: Gideon took blood from me and double from Cole.**

**Leo: did he say why?**

**Phoebe: Yeah he made a baby with our blood, he took and innocent baby and took all of it's blood out and filled it with a mixture of our blood. Then he had extra from Cole to make "His Everything" he called it, but I couldn't see what it was.**

**Leo: Oh My God!**

**Phoebe: what?**

**Leo: well two things but right now you have to come with me to save one of them.**

**Phoebe: what?**

**(Leo orbed them out and orbed in at a park.)**

**Phoebe: whoa!**

**(Phoebe almost got hit with a fireball.)**

**Paris: HELP!**

**Phoebe: Paris!**

**(Leo ran over to her and knelt down next to Paige, while Phoebe levitated to get away from another fireball.)**

**Leo: what happened?**

**Paris: I don't know just heal her!**

**(Leo reached his hands out over Paige and healed her.)**

**Paige: gasp Fireball!**

**(Paige orbed a fireball to her and threw it at the remaining Manicore.)**

**Paris: Mom! Oh my God I was so worried! Don't you ever do that to me again!**

**Paige: where's Piper, Prue, Parker, Perri and Chris?**

**Paris: I don't know.**

**Leo: Piper's in trouble, take care of your mother and Phoebe.**

**(Leo orbed to another part of the park.)**

**Leo: Piper! Oh My God! Are you in labor?**

**Piper: What the hell does it look like? I blew up one of those beasts and Chris decided to come now.**

**Leo: where's Chris, Prue, Parker, and Perri?**

**Piper: Parker went to get water and Prue went to get towels but I don't know where the others are.**

**Leo: ok I'll go find them.**

**(Leo orbed out once he sensed Chris.)**

**Piper: Leo you did not just leave me while I'm in labor with your son!**

**(Leo orbed into another part of the park where he saw Chris looking weak and Perri lying down and few feet from him. Leo went to heal Chris.)**

**Chris: no, her first.**

**(Leo ran over to her and healed Perri.)**

**Perri: Chris!**

**Chris: I'm right here.**

**(Leo healed him next.)**

**Perri: oh Chris, I'm so sorry, I love you so much.**

**Leo: uh can we have this conversation later, your mother is in labor and I found Phoebe.**

**Chris: ok I'll go find mom, you go get Aunt Phoebe.**

**Leo: and Chris we have to talk later ok?**

**Chris: ok.**

**(Chris held onto Perri and orbed them out to his mother's side. While Leo went to go get Paris, Paige and Phoebe.)**

**Phoebe: Leo! Hey did you find everyone?**

**Leo: yeah we got to go Piper is in labor.**

**Phoebe: what!?**

**(Leo held onto all of them and orbed them to Piper.)**

**Phoebe: Piper! Are you ok?**

**Piper: does it look like I'm ok? Where are Parker and Prue? Did something happen?**

**Leo: there not back yet?**

**Paris: no Leo stay here I'll find them.**

**(Paris orbed out.)**

**Paris: NO!**

**(Paris orbed in to find Parker bleeding on the grass and Prue crying in a corner by a tree.)**

**Paris: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

**Prue: She's gone.**

**Paris: No! Don't you dare say that! She's not gone!**

**Prue: she is Paris; we're no longer the Charmed ones. We failed!**

**Paris: no let's take her to Uncle Leo, he can heal her.**

**Prue: no she's gone, Paris! It's over.**

**Leo: Something is wrong.**

**Paige: I think its Paris, I can feel her pain.**

**Leo: I'll check it out.**

**(Leo orbed in.)**

**Leo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my baby girl!**

**Paris: HEAL HER! NOW!**

**Leo: I can't she's gone.**

**Paris: what is with you two? She's not gone! I can feel it she's still here.**

**Prue: spiritually yes but not physically. **

**Paris: SHUT UP PRUE! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**(Paris orbed away.)**

**Prue: I tried to save her.**

**Leo: I know, come one let's go see Piper.**

**(Leo orbed in just in time to see baby Chris born.)**


	19. For Real This Time

Chapter 19 

**Paris: do you want to hold your son?**

**Leo: yeah.**

**(Leo looked at little Chris and big Chris and started to cry.)**

**Piper: Leo?**

**(Leo handed Chris over to Piper.)**

**Leo: I uh… I have some bad news.**

**Paige: Paris, Parker. They're not back yet what happened?**

**(Leo was crying too much to talk.)**

**Prue: A Manicore attacked us when we went to get water and towels. Parker froze him and when we came back out of the bathroom he was unfrozen and waiting for us. I levitated when he threw the fireball and Parker ran behind me and didn't see it. I threw an atheme at his head and he blew up. I tried to save her, I tried to get her to orb or heal herself and I called but nothing. Paris orbed in and went hysterical and orbed off somewhere. It should have been me!**

**Piper: oh my God, my baby girl.**

**Chris: she died on my birthday. I feel so guilty.**

**Phoebe: why did the Manicores attack anyway wasn't it Cole day?**

**Prue: no there was supposed to be four Manicores but we just got all hyped up with Cole coming back we forgot. Parker was the one to remind us.**

**Piper: well… can we uh go home please?**

**Leo: yeah.**

**(Leo orbed his wife and newborn home, Chris orbed Perri home and Paige orbed Prue and Phoebe home.)**

**Piper: Leo go back and get Parker.**

**(Leo orbed out)**

**Paige: Piper are you ok?**

**Piper: do you mean good for delivering a baby or good for having my youngest child die?**

**Phoebe: Piper….**

**Piper: no you know what I am fine ok. I have a newborn to take care of and we still have to vanquish Cole… again. Then we have to let Perri be created before we vanquish the person who is going to try to turn my eldest son evil. So I have many responsibilities to take care of right now and I don't have time to grieve for a daughter I haven't had yet. **

**Paige: Piper?**

**Piper: No Paige! I cannot deal with this right now! There are way too many future people here and who knows how many future consequences we have accumulated. So I am obliged to an occasional freak out now and then.**

**(Leo orbed back in empty handed.)**

**Phoebe: where is she?**

**Leo: she must have disappeared after we left, gone back to her own time or something.**

**Paige: well maybe someone should go back and check.**

**Piper: no we changed time way too much, who knows what you might be walking into.**

**Chris: wait a minute. Perri was born the same day I was, so does that mean that Gideon made her today?**

**Phoebe: uh oh**

**Perri: uh oh? I don't like uh oh's.**

**Phoebe: um when Cole had me he brought me to his underground lair at Magic school where Gideon was. He took blood from me to make a child with Cole's blood and mine.**

**Perri: well that couldn't have been me cause I have more powers than that.**

**Phoebe: there's more. He took an extra amount of Cole's blood for something he called "His Everything."**

**Perri: Oh My God. Cole's my father?**

**Phoebe: yeah.**

**Perri: I can't believe this.**

**Cole: I can.**

**Phoebe: Cole.**

**Cole: No, Phoebe this isn't just between you and me anymore ok? I came her not to attack you or to kill you. I came here to talk to my daughter now is that so much to ask for?**

**Paige: Yes.**

**Cole: you never liked me did you?**

**Paige: gee took you long enough to figure that out.**

**Phoebe: you realize we have about twenty vanquishing potions and five different spells if you try anything.**

**Cole: I figured you might but I had to talk to Perri.**

**Perri: How do you know my name?**

**Cole: I named you.**

**Perri: Liar! My Dad named me.**

**Cole: well we both did.**

**Perri: he knew about you?**

**Cole: yeah you see I was the one who left you on the stairs here with a nametag. I found your human father and informed him of everything and that when you grew up one day you would look for him so he was my friend ever since.**

**Phoebe: don't listen to him honey, he's only going to lie some more.**

**Perri: no, I believe him.**

**Chris: what how could you believe him he's a killer?**

**Perri: he may have done some things in the past but he's still my father and the least I can do is hear him out.**

**Phoebe: keep a few of these in your pockets.**

**(Phoebe handed Perri some potions and a spell.)**

**Perri: thanks. Let's talk in the living room.**

**(Perri and Cole left the kitchen to talk in the living room.)**

**Piper: sorry to break up the party but I am lying on our kitchen floor, which is in desperate need of a cleaning, and my brand new son just peed on me.**

**Paige: I'll bring you up stairs.**

**(Paige orbed Piper up to her bed.)**

**Chris: how are you holding up?**

**Prue: I'm ok considering our world no longer has the Charmed Ones. We lasted one day.**

**Chris: well maybe that will be incentive for my mom to have another girl.**

**Prue: maybe. I wonder who the Charmed Ones are in our time now.**

**Chris: couldn't be better than you three.**

**Prue: thanks. Uh mom are you ok?**

**Phoebe: yeah I'm just watching them talk.**

**Prue: mom let them be, he just wants to talk to her.**

**Phoebe: that's what scares me, I used to sneak out to go talk to him and he would mind control me into being evil and I'm not going to let that happen to her.**

**Prue: Mom have you even bothered to get an empathy reading from him?**

**Phoebe: why I already know he's evil?**

**Prue: Mom no he's not. He's feeling bad because he never took care of her, and he wants to now, he's turned good and its forever this time. See for yourself.**

**(Prue grabbed her mother's arm so she could feel what Prue was feeling from Cole.)**

**Phoebe: oh my God, he's for real this time.**


	20. Future's and Father's

Chapter 20 

**(Phoebe entered the living room not really sure what she was going to say or do.)**

**Phoebe: Cole… um… this is real?**

**Cole: yeah Phoebe this is real. I want to be good this time and I'm not going back down there again I can't now that I have a daughter.**

**Phoebe: well what about the other one?**

**Cole: I still haven't found him yet but I know he is good too I can feel it.**

**Perri: you mean I have a brother?**

**Phoebe: half brother.**

**Perri: this is so weird.**

**Phoebe: Cole?**

**Cole: yeah?**

**Phoebe: you love me.**

**Cole: what?**

**Phoebe: don't hid it, I can feel it, it's strong.**

**Cole: well I was hoping that maybe we could try again.**

**Phoebe: we've tried Cole and it didn't work out.**

**Cole: what if I can prove it will? I can prove I am good for good this time?**

**Phoebe: ok prove it.**

**(Cole ran towards her and kissed her, and then a scream came from the kitchen.)**

**Phoebe: Chris?**

**(They all ran into the kitchen to see what he was screaming about.)**

**Phoebe: Chris what happened?**

**Chris: she… she… she made and energy ball.**

**Phoebe: what?**

**Prue: that's not one of my powers! We were practicing our powers and I went to make an atheme and an energy ball came out!**

**Phoebe: oh my God, I don't think that Mike is your father anymore.**

**Cole: see I told you everything would work out.**

**Phoebe: Cole! You're her father now! Do you know how much we just altered the future! **

**Prue: wait a minute you're my father now?**

**Cole: looks like it.**

**Perri: that means we really are sisters now!**

**Phoebe: half sisters.**

**Chris: you mean he's in our family now?**

**Cole: well not yet, not in this time at least.**

**Phoebe: um… Prue why don't you test your other powers out to see what you have left.**

**(Prue used her empathy powers on her mom.)**

**Prue: wow mom you got some strong feelings for dad over there.**

**Cole: oh yeah good or bad?**

**Prue: good, very good.**

**(Prue tried to levitate and ended up shimmering out and ended up in the attic.)**

**Prue: whoa! I'm up here guys.**

**(Everyone joined her.)**

**Prue: I can shimmer cool.**

**Phoebe: what about premonitions?**

**(Prue began touching things in the room and when she touched the wall with the trifecta she got one.)**

**PRUE'S PREMONITION:**

**Future Wyatt, Chris, Prue, Paris, and another two girls and three other boys walked into the room. They were followed buy about 30 kids and teenagers. One of the kids turned to Chris and said you did it dad you can go home now. Then they were gone.**

**(Prue came out of her premonition.)**

**Prue: oh wow!**

**Phoebe: well at least she still has that.**

**Prue: you won't believe what I saw!**

**Chris: what did you see?**

**Prue: us older and we had kids you, Paris and Wyatt and me. But there were two other girls and three other boys I never saw before, they were as old as us. There must have been 30 kids or so, I couldn't count them fast enough. They said we did it and we could go home.**

**Chris: wait Wyatt was in the picture and he wasn't trying to kill us?**

**Prue: yeah we saved him, or we will save him.**

**Cole: tomorrow Gideon will attack and I know what you need to do to stop him.**

**Chris: what do we need to do?**

**Cole: you need to let Wyatt se Gideon attacking you so that he can stop him. None of you can fight back at Gideon or Wyatt will turn evil.**

**Phoebe: so we basically have to get beat up by him until Wyatt attacks him.**

**Cole: the only way to beat him is to let Wyatt vanquish him for himself.**

**(Suddenly the trifecta glowed, and 39 people stepped out of it.)**

**Chris: what is going on here?**

**Prue: Chris, it's my vision but we didn't do anything yet.**

**Wyatt: we had to come early to warn you.**

**Phoebe: warn us of what?**

**Future Prue: that after you kill Gideon you will have one hour to find his lair and complete his work on Cole's son.**

**Chris: why?**

**Cole: hey watch it.**

**Future Chris: because if you don't then the Elders will cease to exist in our children's time. **

**Phoebe: what?**

**Future Wyatt: you see yours and Cole's son will marry the daughter of the Elders and they will rule and create new Elders for our children's time.**

**Phoebe: oh this is weird. The Elders have a daughter?**

**Future Chris: yeah and one lucky witch gets to marry her and make new Elders.**

**Prue: so we have to complete his work? What does that mean exactly?**

**Future Prue: it means mom has to feed him.**

**Phoebe: me? But how I'm not, I mean I don't have any…**

**Future Wyatt: Which is why you have to get pregnant tonight.**

**Phoebe: what?**

**Future Prue: it's true, as long as your pregnant then you can magically feed Craig.**

**Phoebe: Craig?**

**Cole: I uh named him Craig.**

**Phoebe: why? You know this family like there kids named with P's.**

**Future Wyatt, Future Chris and Chris: Except us.**

**Cole: yeah all of the boys don't have P names.**

**Prue: so that's it just feed the kid?**

**Future Prue: Yes.**

**Perri: so uh was it necessary to bring along to Peanut Gallery over there?**

**The littlest boy: hey watch it Aunt Perri!**

**Perri: Aunt? I'm your Aunt?**

**One of the older teenager girls: Hey be nice to my mom or I'll hurt you shrimp!**

**Perri: Mom?**

**(Perri pasted out and landed on the floor.)**

**Phoebe: Ok parties over all of the new future people go home, we can handle this.**

**Leo: what's all of the noise up here for?**

**(Leo walked in just as his future family left.)**

**Leo: what?**

**Phoebe: Leo don't ask. **

**(Paige walked in.)**

**Paige: hey I can't find Paris, have you guys seen her?**

**Prue: I think I know where she is; I'll go get her. **

**(Prue shimmered out.)**

**Paige: did I miss something?**

**Piper (yelling from her bedroom): hey will someone help out the new mommy down her or am I going to do everything by my self.**


	21. Getting Over it

Chapter 21 

**(Prue shimmered onto the Golden Gate Bridge where Paris sat crumpled up into a ball crying.)**

**Prue: Paris?**

**Paris: go away! How did you find me here any way?**

**Prue: because I know you and I know you used to read Parker's diary… about how her and Uncle Leo would come up here for some alone time.**

**Paris: I didn't read it in her diary she trusted me and she told me!**

**Prue: I'm sorry.**

**Paris: When I got there he would give me a hug and a kiss and say, "never forget our secret place" and we would talk for about 10 minutes sometimes longer and when he would go we would always say the same things to each other. He would say "never for get the way" and I would say "second star to the right and straight on till morning" then he would say "never forget where I'll always be" and I would finish "always in that place between dreaming and awake, when you can still remember your dream" then he would kiss me on the head and float away.**

**Prue: yeah, she always loved Peter Pan.**

**Paris: but it didn't happen! When I came here she wasn't here! She told me I could always find her here! Why isn't she here?**

**Prue: she can't. She's with Grams and Great Grams and Aunt Prue, ok she's safe.**

**Paris: well I'm not!**

**Prue: hey, this is just a cheap try to cheer you up but I say us when we grow up and have kids.**

**Paris: what as like a Premonition?**

**Prue: yeah but then they came here to the past!**

**Paris: they?**

**Prue: yeah Wyatt, Chris, you, me and get this there were two other girls our age and three other boys our age. Then there must have been like thirty kids that followed us so I'm guessing they were our kids.**

**Paris: whoa!**

**Prue: yeah cool right so in replace of Parker you get five other cousins or sisters or brothers or whatever.**

**Paris: you got a point. Do me a favor?**

**Prue: sure.**

**Paris: don't tell anyone about my mental break down.**

**Prue: sure. Hey guess what.**

**Paris: what?**

**Prue: I have new powers**

**Paris: what no fair!**

**Prue: well they're new but they're instead of.**

**Paris: I give up.**

**Prue: Instead of Atheme's I have Energy Balls!**

**Paris: really?**

**Prue: really and instead of Levitation I can shimmer.**

**Paris: so that's how you got here.**

**Prue: Yes.**

**Paris: but shimmering is a demonic power how did you get it?**

**Prue: My father.**

**Paris: Mike?**

**Prue: no Cole.**

**Paris: Balthazar! He's not your father! What are you nuts?**

**Prue: no it's true he wasn't here to hurt us just here to win my mom and me back. Apparently when mom read his feelings she fell for him again and with one kiss I was born again.**

**Paris: cheesy, very cheesy.**

**Prue: come on your mom is freaking about you.**

**Paris: really?**

**Prue: of course, come on you little nut.**

**(Prue shimmered Paris out and back into the manor living room.)**

**Prue: Guys! I found her!**

**(Millions of orbs and Shimmers came down from the attic.)**

**Prue: whoa! Blinding much!**

**(They opened they're eyes to the about 50 people in front of them.) **

**Paris: is this our family?**

**Paige: yeah honey, this is your family, and I know that nothing will help but you get a big family in turn.**

**Paris: thanks mom.**

**(Paris hugged her mom and spotted a girl that looked just like her.)**

**Paris: hi what's your name?**

**The girl: Paige, I'm five.**

**Paris: who's your mommy?**

**Little Paige: Her.**

**(Little Paige pointed to a girl standing next to a guy who also looked like Paris.)**

**Paris: oh. **

**The guy: Paris, I'm Carter your brother.**

**Paris: hi.**

**(Paris hesitated and then hugged him.)**

**Future Wyatt: well we have to be going, we only came back for Paris, we'll see you all soon.**

**Chris: soon?**

**Future Wyatt: yeah Bro, real soon. **

**Chris: I can't wait to really grow up with you.**

**Future Wyatt: me too. **

**(Just like that the Future visitors were gone.)**


	22. First WordsA Spell?

Chapter 22

**Gideon: Me too.**

**Chris: Gideon!**

**Piper (to Paige): go get Wyatt.**

**(Paige orbed out.)**

**Gideon: oh let me guess you have a plan. What is it? A spell? A potion? Because I can assure you they will work. But what if dear Wyatt sees? It could scare him for life, and what if I have something precious of Cole's that he might want. So you had better not kill me just yet.**

**(Gideon sent lightening bolts everywhere around the room, which where hitting anywhere they felt like. The Paige orbed into a corner of the room and let Wyatt see Gideon hurting his family.)**

**Paige: come on Wyatt, all you have to do is throw this potion at Gideon and you can save your family.**

**(Wyatt stared at Gideon and threw him across the room with his eyes.)**

**Piper: Chris! We're not supposed to fire back at him!**

**Chris: I didn't!**

**Paige: No! It was Wyatt!**

**Leo: Wyatt?**

**(Wyatt noticed Gideon getting back up when he threw him into another wall.)**

**Phoebe: that's my nephew!**

**Paige: come on Wyatt throw the potion.**

**Wyatt: In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, Take his soul and banish it, Take his spirit and vanquish it.**

**(At that moment Gideon froze and began to light slowly on fire.)**

**Everyone: In this night and in this hour, we call upon this ancient power, take his soul and banish it, take his spirit and vanquish it.**

**(Gideon burst into flames and his screams filled the room and he disappeared in the fire.)**

**Prue: way to go Wyatt.**

**Phoebe: how did he know what to say?**

**Piper: forget that, why was his first words a vanquishing spell and not 'mama' 'dada?'**

**Cole: never mind that, Gideon is gone and my son might be gone soon so we really have to go. **

**Magic School: Underground Lab**

**Cole: this way.**

**(Everyone followed him into Gideon's Lab where they found two baby beds.)**

**Cole: Craig. Come on Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: But I'm not pregnant, I mean I don't think I am, Gideon must have come early.**

**Cole: No!**

**Piper: But I am.**

**Cole: what?**

**Piper: I just gave birth I have milk.**

**Phoebe: give it a try.**

**(Piper walked up to the crib and picked up Craig and began to feed him.)**

**Piper: he's sweet.**

**Phoebe and Cole: Thank you.**

**(Phoebe and Cole exchanged glances.)**

**Chris: what about Perri? She looks hunger too.**

**Piper: I think I can feed both.**

**Cole: maybe we should take them back to the manor, get them warmed up.**

**Paige: yeah good idea, this is no place for children.**

**(Paige orbed out with Paris, Chris, Perri and Leo.)**

**Prue: that's my brother?**

**Cole: yeah.**

**Prue: he's older than me.**

**Phoebe: come on let's go home.**

**(Cole, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, Baby Perri and Baby Craig shimmered home.)**

**Piper: ok I'm done with all three of them, and they are all asleep.**

**Phoebe: thank you.**

**Piper: aww it's nothing, just a one-night thing.**

**Phoebe: well what about tomorrow?**

**Piper: I was counting on you being pregnant tomorrow.**

**Phoebe: oh right. Well Cole let's get started.**

**(Cole shimmered Phoebe up to her room and sound proofed the walls.)**

**Paige: well that was an adventurous day.**

**Piper: a little too adventurous, and I am tired. How about it? Bedtime?**

**Leo: yeah let's go.**

**(Leo orbed her and their two sons upstairs to their room, along with Craig and Perri.)**

**Paige: well I'm off to Richard's house. Don't stay up too late.**

**(Paige orbed out, leaving Perri, Chris, Paris and Prue in the attic.)**

**Prue: what do we do now?**

**Chris: what do you mean?**

**Paris: we saved Wyatt. Do we go back? Do we stay?**

**Chris: we'll stay for the night and say our goodbyes tomorrow.**

**(Prue and Paris went to sleep in Wyatt's room like always.)**

**Chris: Perri?**

**Perri: yeah?**

**Chris: I don't want to insult you but Paige's room is empty and I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to maybe sleep in there instead of on those air mattresses. Well I mean I was just wondering if you wanted to sleep with me in there, we don't have to do anything but sleep. I mean if you wanted to sleep in there with me.**

**Perri: shhh, you can stop stuttering and stop acting like a 13 year old asking a girl on his first date. I want to… to sleep with you.**

**Chris: ok, are… are you sure?**

**Perri: never been more sure of anything in my life.**

**(Chris kissed Perri lightly. Perri kissed him back and deepened the kiss until they were making out.)**

**Perri: maybe we should go to bed now.**

**Chris: yeah. **

**(Chris followed Perri into Paige's room and he shut the door behind him.)**

This story is far from over….. look for a sequel after this one is complete and a story about the future and how everyone lives now that they've saved Wyatt. Sorry for taking so long with these chapters, enjoy, please review.


	23. Burnt Pancakes

Chapter 23

**Kitchen:**

**Prue: hi mom.**

**Phoebe: oh gosh you scared me, hi.**

**Prue: what are you doing?**

**Phoebe: I am making breakfast.**

**Prue: you? Your making breakfast?**

**Phoebe: what can I say I'm in a good mood.**

**Prue: oh that's nasty, now I know my conception date.**

**Cole: hey honey what's cooking?**

**Phoebe: breakfast.**

**Cole: smells good, I'm going to go take a shower and I'll be right down for your lovely food.**

**Phoebe: ok sweetie.**

**Prue: ugh you guys make me sick.**

**Paris: and it's only one day in.**

**Phoebe: so how did everyone else sleep last night?**

**Paris: well I'm not one to tattle tale but…**

**Prue: but nothing.**

**Phoebe: what's up?**

**Prue: Chris and Perri never came to bed last night.**

**Paris: they were in my mom's room; I saw them sleeping there this morning.**

**Phoebe: looks like I wasn't the only one who had fun last night.**

**Paige: did anyone else have as much fun as I did last night?**

**Phoebe: apparently Chris did?**

**Paige: what him and? And Perri?**

**Paris: yup**

**Prue: Paris!**

**Phoebe: no don't try to cover up for him.**

**Chris: what's going on?**

**Paris: we were just taking our food to go.**

**(Paris and Prue grabbed some pancakes and ran upstairs just as Perri came into the kitchen.)**

**Perri: what's with them?**

**Phoebe: I'll tell you what's with them. You slept together last night!**

**Chris: what?**

**Phoebe: yeah Paris saw you this morning in Paige's room!**

**Paige: MY ROOM! Of all the places MY ROOM!**

**Piper: what's all of the yelling about? The babies where sleeping until someone started yelling.**

**Phoebe: do you know what these two did?**

**Paige: in MY BED!**

**Piper: I'm guessing it was that same thing you two did last night.**

**Phoebe: well yeah but were married.**

**Piper: no your not, neither of you are.**

**Paige: but were older, and more responsible.**

**Phoebe: and Cole and I already have on kid.**

**Piper: so it seems that you are more irresponsible, no lay off them.**

**Perri: thanks Piper.**

**Piper: oh don't thank me yet because you two will both be receiving the sex talk before this day is over.**

**Chris: a little late for that mom.**

**Piper: don't you mom me I don't care what time your in I a m still your mother and I am still going to yell and discipline you.**

**Chris: mom I'm 22 I think I know what I'm doing. Do you think I'm the kind of guy who would sleep with a girl with out the promise to marry her?**

**Piper: well you just wait unit I am awake and these kids have been fed and I have gotten some food in me because…**

**Perri: what? **

**Piper: I said just wait until…**

**Perri: no Chris what did you say?**

**Chris: I was going to propose to you this morning but no thanks to mom flipping out it didn't quite go the way I planed.**

**Perri: you were going to propose?**

**Chris: still am.**

**Phoebe: oh my God, they're more responsible than us.**

**Piper: shhh I want to watch this.**

**Chris: Perri Turner will you marry me?**

**Perri: Yes, I'll marry you.**

**(Chris picked her up into the air and kissed her.)**

**Piper: I take back my previous statements.**

**Phoebe: ditto.**

**Paige: me three.**

**Chris: forgiven.**

**Phoebe: I burnt my pancakes.**

**Piper: but it was worth it.**

**(Babies cry from upstairs.)**

**Piper: oh the little ones beckon.**

**Phoebe: I'll help.**

**Paige: I wish you two the best of luck and now I am going to go propose to Richard.**

**Chris: your what?**

**Paige: yeah well he isn't doing it anytime soon and my clock is ticking.**

**(Paige orbed out and Paris and Prue entered.)**

**Paris and Prue: CONGRADULATIONS! **

**Chris: ahh so they did over hear.**

**Paris: we couldn't help it.**

**Prue: aww our little Chris is growing up. So are we still going home?**

**Chris: yeah, it's time for us to see how much damage we did.**

**Paris: you mean undamaged.**

**Chris: yeah I'm just worried.**

**Perri: have a little faith hun.**


	24. The GoodByes and The Future

Chapter 24 

**Chris: don't look so shocked.**

**(Chris told the rest of the family in a big family meeting about the engagement and the kids leaving.)**

**Leo: you just got here and your leaving already?**

**Chris: we finished what we came here to do and now it's time to go back and live our lives.**

**Paige: when are you all leaving?**

**Chris: whenever your all ready but it has to be today.**

**Phoebe: ok well I'm sure your all dying to enjoy the life you worked so hard for.**

**Piper: time for good byes.**

**Paige: Come here you guys.**

**Paris: mom I'm going to miss you so much, I love you.**

**Paige: I love you too. You watch out for these crazy lovebirds ok?**

**Paris: ok.**

**Phoebe: Prue, I… I'm sorry about not telling you about Cole and about switching dad's on you.**

**Prue: no mom I like it better this way, instead of having to worry about whether or not you really loved Mike or not.**

**Phoebe: oh I love you so much.**

**Prue: I love you too mom.**

**Piper: ok Chris I need to steal you away for a good-bye hug.**

**Chris: mom it's not good-bye, you're going to be there when we get there.**

**Piper: I know but it's going to be a long time for me so humor me. You take car of her and give her everything she wants or I'll blow you up.**

**Chris: noted.**

**Cole: I finally have you again and now your leaving.**

**Perri: don't worry it won't be for long.**

**Cole: I hope not. I love you kid.**

**Perri: I love you too dad. **

**Cole: Prue, I know this is weird but I'm glad I'm your father now.**

**Prue: I love you dad.**

**Cole: I love you too kiddo.**

**Chris: Dad.**

**Leo: yeah.**

**Chris: bye.**

**Leo: bye.**

**(Everyone said the rest of their good-byes and headed to the attic.)**

**Chris: are we ready?**

**Prue: yeah.**

**Phoebe: wait! I just got a premonition.**

**Piper: what about?**

**Phoebe: your world is amazing, and you are going to love every minute of it. Don't doubt your abilities to change or your ability to love someone. And be good to one another, your kids will love you for it. And never leave this house above all things, no matter what, no matter how many kids you all have never leave. That's a warning.**

**Chris: noted. Thanks Aunt Phoebe.**

**Prue: bye you guys.**

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole: bye.**

**Paris: we love you.**

**Chris: Bring us back to where we belong, take us to the place were we are strong, in this time and in this place, move us threw time and space.**

**(Chris, Perri, Prue and Paris all slowly disappeared.)**

**Paige: that's it?**

**Piper: that's it.**

**Paige: they're gone.**

**Phoebe: yeah honey their gone.**

**Leo: well it's not really good-bye; I mean they're just downstairs.**

**Paige: yeah but they're not grown up yet, and we have to wait all that time to see them.**

**Piper: just think how long we would have to wait to see them if they hadn't come here to stop us from being killed by Wyatt.**

**Paige: yeah I guess your right.**

**Cole: no what?**

**Phoebe: what do you mean?**

**Cole: what do we do now, the future kids are gone, what do we do?**

**Piper: we live and we love and we hope for the best. That's all we can ever do.**

**Paige: what do you think they're doing right now?**

**Phoebe: they're living their life, the way they should, with a big family and demon vanquishing on a weekly basis and they love it.**

**Piper: sometimes I'm jealous of your power. **

**Paige: ditto.**

**Leo: me three**

**Cole: me four.**

**FUTURE:**

(The four orbed in front of the manor the same way they left the one in the past.)

**Chris: everything looks the same. **

**Prue: we did it.**

**Paris: should we go in?**

**Perri: it's better than just standing here waiting for some neighbor to think something's up.**

**Chris: good point, let's go guys.**

**(Chris knocked on the door.)**

**Prue: Chris we live here.**

**Chris: oh right.**

**(Chris opened the door to find the manor the same way they left it in the past.) **

**Paris: God it looks like nothing changed.**

**(Music was heard coming from the living room. The four of them rounded the corner to see a hallway at the end of the living room with about 7 doors which lead to different rooms in the hallway.)**

**Prue: well that's new. **

**Piper: Penny will you turn that music down!**

**Chris: mom!**

**Piper: Chris?**

**Chris: mom! You're alive!**

**Piper: of course I am. What's gotten into you?**

**Chris: I don't know.**

**Piper: well come on your guys are late. You have to see the new wing.**

**Paris: the new what?**

**Piper: yeah look at our new addition. **

**(Piper led them to the new hallway.)**

**Piper: Penny! Turn the music down!**

**Penny: yes mom. Oh giving the late arrivals the tour.**

**Piper: yes and be polite.**

**Penny: sorry bro.**

**Chris: bro?**

**Penny: yeah, I can't believe it too; everyday I ask her if we're actually related.**

**Chris: how old are you?**

**Penny: what did you fall on your head? 14.**

**Cameron: hey mom are you done showing off Penny's room? Come show them mine.**

**Piper: yeah honey just a sec.**

**Prue: something tells me that's your brother.**

**Piper: wait a minute. Are you four from the past?**

**Paris: yeah.**

**Piper: oh I was wondering when this was going to happen, welcome back. FAMILY MEETING EVERYONE RIGHT NOW IN THE LIVING ROOM! Come on let's go.**

**Leo: what's up Piper?**

**Piper: they're from the past.**

**Leo: oh welcome back.**

**Chris: yeah thanks.**

**(Everyone in the manor entered the living room, which surprisingly fit all of the people.)**

**Prue: Chris who are all of these people?**

**Chris: I don't know but I know who they are.**

**Paris: well duh that's our parents and Wyatt, we know who they are.**

**Piper: ok let me do all of the talking because trust me I have practiced this many a time. Places everyone!**

**(After a few people shuffled around and switched spots Piper began to speak again.)**

**Piper: ok get ready for a long explanation. Make your selves comfortable. Well let's start with my family shall we.**


	25. New Families and New Lives

Chapter 25 

**Piper: OK well let's start with my family. Well seven years after I had you Chris I had a girl, Penny. She has the power to Orb blow, things up and freeze. Then two years after that I had Cameron and he can orb, heal, and freeze. Penny is 15 and Cameron is 13. Wyatt married Jessica whose powers are Telepathy, Empathy and Telekinesis. They just had twins, Jaime and Jacki, and so far they have only been able to orb. Obviously you're married to Perri and expecting.**

**Chris and Perri: What?**

**Piper: well aren't you married in the past?**

**Chris: no I just proposed to her.**

**Piper: oh right well remember that little sessions you two had in Paige's room?**

**Paige: which I am still not over by the way.**

**Piper: shush, well that night is when your little one was conceived; you found out two weeks later and got married the next week. You're due in another 3 months. **

**(With all of the commotion Perri hadn't noticed her stomach was larger.)**

**Perri: whoa, how did that happen?**

**Piper: don't worry you'll start to remember things from this life. So uh Phoebe do you want to explain your family?**

**Phoebe: yeah, ok um well um Prue honey Cole and I had another child about a 2 and half years after you named Patty and you already know about Craig. Patty's powers are Premonitions, Shimmering and Levitation. Craig's powers are Shimmering, Empathy, Energy Balls, Creating Atheme's, Fire Balls, Astral Projecting and Invisibility. Then um last year you uh got pregnant with Mark and you had a set of twins of your own.**

**Prue: I what?**

**Phoebe: yeah they're right over there.**

**(Phoebe pointed to the playpen with three girls and one boy sleeping.)**

**Prue: Are Mark and I married?**

**Phoebe: no sweetie. You didn't want him to propose on behalf of you getting pregnant but you're still together. That's Macon and that's Melinda they're only known powers are Shimmering.**

**Prue: What about Craig? Is he married?**

**Phoebe: no but he has a girl Loni she's a Demon, a Shape sifter and she can shimmer. **

**Prue: My family is a little messed up.**

**Phoebe: we like to think of ourselves as family challenged, but very much loved.**

**Piper: Paige? You ready?**

**Paige: yeah. Paris honey. You have a brother who is three years younger than you, Carter, He's a Conjuror, and he can orb and create energy balls. **

**Paris: please don't tell me I have a kid too?**

**Paige: no honey, you uh don't have a boyfriend.**

**Paris: oh, that's ok I'm only 16 right?**

**Paige: right.**

**Chris: is that it?**

**Leo: well then there are the changes in the manor.**

**Prue: yeah we see the living room got an extension.**

**Piper: well we are the strongest in the manor so we made an add on.**

**Paige: yeah and you don't like it either.**

**Piper: well I would have preferred and real add on to the house and not a magical one, but this seemed like the only way, especially with little ones in the picture now.**

**Paris: so who lives where?**

**Phoebe: well Piper and Leo are in they're room still, Cole and I are in Wyatt's old room and Paige and Richard are in her room. So the adults have control over the main part of the house. Then Wyatt and Jessica are in the basement, don't worry we finished it off, they have their own bathroom, living room and kitchen down their.**

**Wyatt: yeah we're thinking about expanding it down there for Jamie and Jacki to have their own rooms.**

**Piper: then Chris and Perri live in this first room through the hallway and to your right. They have their own bathroom too and we are going to expand their room into two rooms for the new baby.**

**Penny: then across the hall way is my room, I don't get a bathroom, and I have to share it with Patty, Prue and Paris. Cameron's room is next to Chris and Perri's and then Paris is across from Patty, and Prue is next to Paris. Carter is across from Prue and Craig is next to him, then across from Craig is Patty. They boys all share a bathroom.**

**Prue: ok I'm confused.**

**Patty: that's because Penny doesn't explain it right. On the right side on are Chris and Perri's room, Cameron, then Carter and then Craig. On the left side there is Penny then Paris then Prue and finally my room. All of the girls share the bathroom on the right side of the hall and the guys are on the right side, all except Chris and Perri who get their own bathroom. **

**Paris: ok now I get it. **

**Prue: what about my kids where do they sleep?**

**Phoebe: They sleep in our room in cribs.**

**Prue: why?**

**Phoebe: because you didn't want them in your room, and because you didn't want your life to be ruined by babies.**

**Prue: I would never think that.**

**Phoebe: well your trying tofinish up at magic school from home for nowso you need some peace and quiet. **

**Prue: well after I get it can they move in with me, I am their mother?**

**Phoebe: ok yeah in a couple of months when we add on to Chris and Perri's room we'll change your room too.**

**Prue: ok.**

**Piper: ok so does anything ring any bells yet?**

**Chris: no, but I remember taking walks in the park with Wyatt when I was 11.**

**Wyatt: yeah we did that everyday after school; we would walk through the park instead of orbing home.**

**Piper: good you remember, soon more memories will come into your mind too. Well come on everyone dinner time go wash up.**

**(Everyone ran in different directions to be the first one in the bathrooms first.)**

**Prue: this is weird, I have kids.**

**Perri: and I'm pregnant. My back hurts, I got to sit.**

**Chris: am I the only one remembering anything?**

**Paris: no I remember Penny, we're really close.**

**Prue: I'm glad one of us remembers something, cause I don't. **

**Perri: yeah me too.**

**Chris: maybe it's cause your pregnant?**

**Prue: and me?**

**Paris: maybe it's cause you had kids already?**

**Prue: no, I mean I have the future telling power here I should remember more things.**

**Chris: she's right. Maybe you have to touch something to remember.**

**(Prue began feeling around, and then she came to the playpen and touched the railing.)**

**Prue's Premonition:**

Prue saw everything that they had missed while they were fixing the future and then she saw the Power of Nine being born.

End premonition 

**Chris: did you get one?**

**Prue: did I ever?**


	26. What's a girl to do?

Chapter 26 

**Paris: so your saying you saw everything!**

**Prue: yeah, it was great you guys we did an awesome job. **

**Chris: what about this power of nine stuff?**

**Prue: I don't know I saw three girls born from three different girls and the only one I recognized was Perri.**

**Perri: me? I'm giving birth to the power of nine?**

**Prue: no I think your giving birth to the Charmed ones.**

**Perri: the Charmed ones?**

**Prue: yeah three girls giving birth to three girls what else could it be? The three sets of girls are the power of nine, a new power I guess.**

**Chris: It would make sense.**

**Piper: ok you guys ready for some of my home cooking?**

**Paris: yeah we'll be right there.**

**Chris: um let's not tell anyone just yet ok guys?**

**Prue, Paris and Perri: ok.**

**Chris: ok let's go eat.**

**Dining Room:**

**Chris: whoa this table is big.**

**Piper: well there are a lot of people here.**

**Chris: good point.**

**(After dinner Piper, Phoebe and Paige went off to clean up the kitchen and dining room, and their husbands all hung out in the conservatory the way they always did. Prue and Jessica went to check on their kids. Chris and Wyatt went to go bond, Paris and Penny did the same. Patty was left to scan through the book of shadows, which was her favorite thing to do. The boys all ran into Craig's room to play video games.)**

**Jessica: nervous?**

**Prue: what? Oh um yeah I mean they're mine, I had them and I am too scared to touch them, like I'm not allowed to.**

**Jessica: I know the feeling, I couldn't touch them for a week but Piper got me over it.**

**Prue: are we close?**

**Jessica: yeah you, Perri, and me we're closer than anyone in this house, and we're not really related.**

**Prue: cool. Thank you for your help with…**

**Jessica: Macon and Melinda.**

**Prue: oh God I forgot their names.**

**Jessica: it's ok your new at this.**

**Chris: hey Wyatt?**

**Wyatt: yeah?**

**Chris: are we close?**

**Wyatt: yeah, well we're better than your other future.**

**Chris: but are we best buds and all that brotherly love shit?**

**Wyatt: as close as you can get without puking yeah.**

**Chris: good, I like you better like this.**

**Wyatt: as apposed to what me trying to kill you all of the time? No offence bro but you haven't had much to compare me to. Trust me we have our good and our bad days but mostly it's good.**

**Chris: good I'm glad; hey you want to go for a walk in the park.**

**Wyatt: sure.**

**(Wyatt and Chris orb out.)**

**Paris: so Penny, are we close?**

**Penny: like sisters.**

**Paris: cool.**

**Penny: so what was I like in the other world?**

**Paris: you uh you weren't there.**

**Penny: how could I not be there? You mean Patty was a Charmed one?**

**Paris: no she wasn't there either.**

**Penny: then there are no Charmed ones?**

**Paris: yes, no, yes there was but not anymore.**

**Penny: I'm confused.**

**Paris: Me too, the only people alive in that world are Chris, Prue, Perri, Wyatt and me. Chris had a sister, Parker, but she was killed in the past. She and I were really close.**

**Penny: well in this time Prue, you and I are the Charmed ones.**

**Paris: I guess you took the spot of Parker.**

**Penny: yeah I guess.**

**Paris: so who is our white lighter?**

**Penny: Cameron.**

**Paris: cool.**

**Penny: but Wyatt and Chris think that it is there job to play white lighter.**

**Paris: that is so like Chris.**

**Piper: how do you think everyone is getting along?**

**Phoebe: pretty good, I haven't heard any yelling yet.**

**Paige: yeah I like the silence.**

**Piper: do you think everything will be ok?**

**Phoebe: Piper, I think we're going to do better than ok.**

**Piper: EVERYONE READY FOR BED!**

**(Piper yelled four hours later.)**

**Phoebe: yes!**

**Everyone: GOOD NIGHT!**

**(People scattered and one by one doors were shut.)**

**Perri: Chris, I'm scared.**

**Chris: why?**

**Perri: I'm scared to have a baby I'm not ready.**

**Chris: well we have a couple of months.**

**Perri: I know I would just much rather I had about a year instead of three months. **

**Chris: don't worry everything will work out for the best.**

**Perri: I hope so.**

**Chris: Perri, I love you and I will never let anything happen to you, ever.**

**Perri: ok thank you Chris. Good night.**

**Chris: Night.**

**Prue: Good night Macon. Good night Melinda. I promise I will take care of you and I promise no one will ever hurt you; they will have to get me first. Please don't ever hate me for not giving you a father. I guess I did it for the best. Don't you worry though, I'm going to get Daddy back for you ok? I'm going to get him back for all of us. Mommy loves you I'm a mom, can you believe it? I can't. Well get some rest guys tomorrow mommy wins daddy back for us.**


	27. Breakfast Line

Chapter 27 

(Chris woke up to find Perri not in bed and he got nervous, he got up and followed the sent of Piper's cooking into the kitchen which grew in size too.)

**Chris: have you seen Perri?**

**Piper: yeah she's downstairs with Jessica and Prue.**

**Chris: oh I'll go get her.**

**Piper: uh honey, I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

**Chris: why not?**

**Piper: she is having a hard time dealing with the fact she just found out she only has a couple of months until she is a mom, turns out Prue was feeling pretty weird about the kid situation too, just let them be for a while.**

**Chris: ok mom knows best.**

**Piper: so how are you doing?**

**Chris: great, Wyatt is everything I always wished he would be.**

**Piper: good. BREAKFAST EVRYONE! You better go get dressed or you'll be late.**

**Chris: Late?**

**Piper: yeah for work.**

**Chris: work?**

**Piper: ok everyone kids first. Cameron, Carter, Patty, Penny, Paris, Prue and finally Craig. Your lunches are behind your breakfast and when you're done you guys can go to magic school.**

**Piper: OK kids go eat in the living room and go. Adults next! Here Chris this is yours, Wyatt and Jessica… where's Jessica? **

**Wyatt: with the babies and Perri.**

**Piper: ok well I'll put theirs over to the side. Paige, Richard, Phoebe, Cole, and Leo your food is ready.**

**Paige: thanks Piper I got to run… or orb to Magic school, I have new teachers to train and assign classes to. Bye.**

**Piper: nothing says eat and run like Paige.**

**Phoebe: thanks Piper; I'm off to the paper. Cole I'll meet you tonight at the restaurant. **

**Cole: that is if I finish this case today.**

**Phoebe: oh honey, please we have been putting this off for weeks.**

**Cole: I know I'll see what I can do, love you.**

**Phoebe: love you too.**

**(Phoebe and Cole left the manor, leaving more room to move.)**

**Leo: uh Piper this looks great but they're calling.**

**Piper: uh go! I'll just eat yours see you tonight. **

**Wyatt: thanks mom, it was delicious, I got to go too charges are calling.**

**Piper: ok but be careful. **

**Chris: what exactly do I do?**

**Piper: oh I completely forgot, you work at Magic School with Paige, speaking of which you should get going.**

**(Chris orbed out after Leo, and Wyatt.)**

**Penny: Mom we're leaving!**

**Piper: ok watch out for Paris and Prue it's they're first day back to Magic School.**

**Penny: sure thing mom.**

**(Piper and Paige's kids orbed out and Phoebe's Shimmered out.)**

**Jessica: is the craziness gone?**

**Piper: yeah. How's Perri?**

**Perri: I'm better, thanks Piper. **

**Piper: hey I've been there no problem. I saved you two some breakfast if you want.**

**Perri: uh do I have a job too?**

**Piper: yes but you just started maternity leave so not right now. **

**Perri: where do I work?**

**Piper: at the club with me.**

**Perri: well at least I know I have a cool boss.**

**Piper: thanks; well when we don't have to work we do witch work.**

**Perri: still cool.**

**Jessica: I work at Magic School too as student consoler. **

**Perri: well that's cool.**

**Jessica: yeah, it's interesting.**

**Piper: well I am going to go skim through the Book of Shadows.**

**Jessica: ok we'll be with the kids.**

**Perri: this is defiantly not like I had imagined everything to be. **

**Magic School:**

Penny: Prue your locker is over there.

**Prue: is that Mark?**

**Penny: yeah. Well our classes are this was so we'll see you after school ok Prue?**

**Prue: ok.**

**(Prue walked over to her locker and put some books away, when she felt love from someone next to her. When she looked over she saw it was Mark.)**

**Prue: Hi Mark.**

**Mark: Hi Prue, Patty told me that you're from the other future. **

**Prue: yeah. **

**Mark: I guess Macon and Melinda were a shock.**

**Prue: yeah they were.**

**Mark: did they tell you we're still together but not married?**

**Prue: yeah, but I don't know why.**

**Mark: why what?**

**Prue: why we're not married?**

**Mark: you didn't want me marrying you because of the twins.**

**Prue: well I wouldn't want that but don't you love me?**

**Mark: I do I love you a lot and I was planning on asking you to marry me anyway but this happened and you said no.**

**Prue: I'm still that same Prue you knew before, I'm the same you don't have to act like you don't know me. I remember everything too.**

**Mark: you do?**

**Prue: yeah, I love you.**

**Mark: I love you too.**

**Prue: maybe if you asked me again sometime I would say something different.**

**Mark: really?**

**Prue: yeah, the twins deserve a father, and I want you to be that father and husband.**

**Mark: Prue?**

**Prue: not here though.**

**Mark: Prue?**

**Prue: what?**

**Mark: thank you. I love you more than you'll ever know.**

**Prue: can I kiss you?**

**Mark: you had better.**

**(They both leaned in for a deep passionate kiss but were interrupted in the middle of it by Chris.)**

**Chris: shouldn't you too be in class right about now?**

**Prue: sorry Chris. Bye Mark.**

**(The kids ended their day and orbed and shimmered back home into their rooms.)**


	28. No More Powers

Chapter 28

Chris: I'm bored.

**Wyatt: how could you be bored?**

**Chris: there is absolutely nothing to do around here.**

**Wyatt: well I guess the shock of it all has worn off by now it's been what two months?**

**Chris: yeah the only exciting part about all of this is Perri is almost due. **

**Wyatt: so I guess you miss having to be on you toes at all times of the day huh?**

**Chris: yeah and having to look behind my shoulder every five seconds to make sure no one is on my trail. **

**Paris: Help!**

**Chris: Paris?**

**Paris: my powers their gone! Chris my powers are gone!**

**Wyatt: what do you mean their gone? **

**Paris: I can't orb!**

**Chris: I can't either.**

**Wyatt: something's up.**

**Paris: mom!**

**Paige: what honey?**

**Wyatt, Chris and Paris: We can't orb.**

**Paige: ok maybe it's a white lighter thing. **

**Paris: mom I can't make energy balls either.**

**Paige: maybe we should call a family meeting.**

**(A few minutes later everyone was sitting in the oversized living room.)**

**Piper: All right people has everyone tried to use magic and fail?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Piper: ok Leo did you try asking the Elders…**

**Leo: I can't orb Piper how am I supposed to go ask them?**

**Piper: good point. Ok did anyone use magic for personal gain?**

**Everyone: No.**

**Phoebe: Piper this seems awfully too familiar, remember before Wyatt was born when magic was down?**

**Piper: yeah but that shouldn't happen again since it's not supposed to happen for another 100 years. **

**Paige: maybe I should go brush up on my astrology because I keep on hearing all of these weird things from the kids in school and talk about something big in the universe happening.**

**Penny: The festival of lights is tomorrow night and the solar eclipse alignment of all the planets is tomorrow night too.**

**Paige: never mind.**

**Piper: so it's happening again, a twice-blessed baby will be born tomorrow. Just like before.**

**Perri: um Piper, do you think it might be my baby?**

**Phoebe: it would make sense.**

**Chris: you mean your going to have the baby tomorrow?**

**Paige: it looks like it.**

**Perri: I don't know if I'm ready for this. **

**Prue: hey if I'm ready your ready.**

**Piper: ok so let's get this place ready for a baby!**

**Wyatt: wait mom shouldn't we be worried about evil attacking?**

**Piper: no magic should be down everywhere so until Perri's baby is born we can't do anything about it. **

**Penny: um I'm going to go check out a hunch at magic school.**

**Paige: yeah I'll go with you I want to make sure no one is freaking out there.**

**Phoebe: good idea, Piper you know I would love to help you set this place up for another baby but I really have to write the column for tomorrow and I am really behind. Sorry.**

**Piper: that's ok I have plenty of help, go!**

**Leo: um I had better contact as many of my charges as I can and let them know.**

**Piper: in other words if we need you you'll be glued to the phone. **

**Leo: sorry.**

**Piper: that's all right; I still have Cole and Richard.**

**Richard: um Piper I was thinking about going to tell my family what's going on so they don't freak or anything and I know a few magical friends who are going to be worried too, I'll be back for the big event don't worry.**

**Piper: Cole? Are you in or out?**

**Cole: me um baby stuff isn't my thing I just spoil my kids. I'm going to work and finish up this case.**

**Piper: anyone else want to bail on me?**

**Prue: we're here for you aunt Piper. **

**(Suddenly a vortex opened up in the middle of the living room and nine kids stepped out.)**

**Piper: who the hell are you?**

**The oldest girl: You have got to help us.**

**(Then 19 older kids walked through the portal before it closed.)**

**The oldest girl for the group of nine: I can't believe you followed us!**

**The oldest girl from the second group: Were cousins Parker I have to look out for you, Grams would have a fit if I didn't.**

**The other oldest girl: She's dead Jamie get over it and move on, all of us have.**

**Jessica: Jamie?**

**Chris: Parker?**

**Piper: Grams?**

**A younger boy: Good going guys.**

**Piper: will someone please explain to me what's going on!**

**Jamie: later Grams we have some things to discuss, like your baby.**

**Parker: I am not a baby.**

**Jamie: well you are in this time.**

**Perri: My baby? What about my baby?**

**Jamie: well if it's born tomorrow it will restore magic but it will also give the inner circle of Demons the power to appoint a new source. **

**Piper: well what does it matter if we wait another day for her to give birth and restore magic.**

**Jamie: because in that extra day it will be enough time to kill them before they appoint a new source. **

**Perri: but if we delay my birth that could me complications. **

**Jamie: trust me everything will be fine.**

**Piper: I don't think we can take that risk; we're just going to have to vanquish the new source. **

**Jamie: but Grams…**

**Piper: Don't you but Grams me whatever this new source wants we can take him.**

**Perri: are you sure Piper?**

**Piper: yes, now everyone get to work preparing for the new baby. Not you future people you are going to sit right her and tell me who you are, and don't you dare pull that future consequences thing on me I invented that rule.**


	29. Spilt Beans

Chapter 29 

Piper: ok start talking.

**(Everyone started talking at the same time.)**

**Piper: not all at once, who's the oldest? **

**(Four hands rose at once.)**

**Piper: let me guess Jamie and Jacki, Macon and Melinda.**

**Jamie: Yes. **

**Piper: well Jamie I know you're the oldest technically so why don't you start first.**

**Melinda: hey that's not fair! Macon's the oldest of our family, he should tell about our family.**

**Piper: ok whoever is the oldest from each family, meaning either my grandchildren, Paige's or Phoebe's.**

**Jamie: deal, everyone ready to listen, cause we have the biggest family.**

**Piper: ok let's hear it.**

**Jamie: ok well my dad, Wyatt, as you know had Jacki and me with our mom Jessica. Then two years later came Wyatt Jr. Two years after that Leo Jr. Two years after that Pepper came into our lives.**

**Piper: so how old are you guys?**

**Jamie: Jacki and I are 19, Wyatt is 17, Leo is 15 and Pepper is 13.**

**Piper: Pepper? Is that a spin on my name?**

**Pepper: yeah, I like it.**

**Piper: I like it too.**

**Jamie: may I continue?**

**Piper: go on.**

**Jamie: Well the Uncle Chris and Aunt Perri have Parker, then Pearl and Penelope. Parker 18, Pearl 16 and Penelope 13, they're the Charmed ones of our time. Our very own Leo Jr. is their white lighter.**

**Piper: aww I have a lot of Grandkids.**

**Jamie: and it's not over yet, Aunt Penny and Uncle John had had Dean age 12 and Derrick age 10. Uncle Cameron and Aunt Sara had Steve age 14, Catie age 12, Shane and Shawn age 9 twins, Chloe age 7 and Crystal age 4. **

**Piper: your kidding right more than half of these kids are my grandkids?**

**Jamie: did I stutter? Macon's turn.**

**Macon: well Melinda and I are obviously Prue's kids. We're 19, Cassandra's 14 and Warren is 10 and Fiona is 5. Uncle Craig and Loni ha Charlie age 13, Callie age 9 and Cherrie age 6. Aunt Patty's only child is Pisces; he's 12 and Charlie, Callie and Cherrie's white lighter. The three of them are also our times' Charmed ones.**

**Piper: run the second Charmed ones thing by me again?**

**Jamie: we'll explain in a sec, you have one more family to hear about, but what's the point it's not like there is actually a grown up in their family.**

**Macon: hey let Philomena talk.**

**Philomena: ok um my dad is Carter and my mom is Amanda and I'm 10 and Pandora is 6 and Phoenix is 3. And we're Charmed too and Steve is our white lighter. **

**Piper: three Charmed ones? **

**Jamie: yeah in our time trust me we need it.**

**Melinda: Jamie could you maybe not hog all of the talking time to yourself. **

**Jamie: well you guys can't explain anything right with quiet boy over there so someone has to talk.**

**Piper: ok well I think I heard enough here. Macon, why is there three Charmed ones?**

**Macon: because we figured out the one flaw to the Charmed ones, Great Aunt Prue died, Aunt Parker died and ones day one of the Charmed one of our time would die too. It's a flaw no one knew about so the Elders kind of arranged it so that our parents would have three charmed ones. **

**Piper: how would that help?**

**Melinda: The Charmed ones' flaw is one of them always dies, only to be replaced by another but we have the Charmed Nine, and so far the only flaw is how many of them there are. **

**Piper: so run this by me again, who are the Charmed Nine?**

**Jacki: Parker, Pearl and Penelope with Leo Jr. as their white lighter. Charlie, Callie and Cherrie with Pisces as their white lighter. Philomena, Pandora and Phoenix with Steve as their white lighter. **

**Piper: wow well that answers all of my questions, except your powers.**

**Macon: well we don't want to give too much away.**

**Piper: yeah and I guess I want something's to be a surprise. **

**Melinda: guys we better go.**

**Jamie: but we haven't convinced her to change her mind yet.**

**Jacki: Jamie, let it go we new Grams was a hard one to convince and we couldn't change her mind so let's go back home, now that she's warned she and everyone else can change what happened.**

**Jamie: but Sam is gone! That may not mean something to you but it means something to me!**

**Jacki: I was his friend to but maybe since we told Grams now she'll be able to change it, come on James, let's go back home. **

**Jamie: fine. **

**(Jamie waved her arm and the portal opened back up.)**

**Melinda: come on little ones first.**

**Macon: tell my mom I love her?**

**Piper: I'll tell her Macon, and don't be afraid to speak up now and then.**

**Macon: ok.**

**Jacki: bye Grams, please change things so Jamie can have her boy friend back.**

**Piper: boy friend?**

**(As quick as they came that's how fast they were gone.)**

**Chris: hey mom we need your help. Hey we'd everyone go?**

**Piper: they had to go back home.**

**Chris: but…**

**Piper: don't worry you'll know soon enough.**

**Chris: did they tell you?**

**Piper: yeah now let's get to work we have a baby to deliver and a source to vanquish.**

**Chris: but…**

**Piper: come on honey.**


	30. Parker Lee Vegtable Queen

Chapter 30

**Perri: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Piper: come on honey your doing fine, it's just another contraction.**

**Perri: yeah your telling me Piper I don't want to have a baby!**

**Piper: you kind of have to honey the fate of magic depends on it.**

**Perri: no pressure or anything. Ahhhhhhhhh! Chris I hate you why did you do this to me?**

**Phoebe: uh she doesn't mean it Chris just keep her comfortable.**

**Perri: comfortable, you call this comfortable!**

**Paige: ok I set up everything, blankets, pillows, hot water, and pain killers for the mommy.**

**Perri: yes pills give me lots and lots of pills!**

**Piper: hold it right there missy my granddaughter is not being born on drugs.**

**Perri: yes she is! Give me pills!**

**Paige: ok hang on, here you go.**

**Perri: oh you're an angel. Ahhhhhhhh! Piper get this kid out of me now! **

**Piper: ok um you have about another half and hour and she'll be here.**

**Chris: why do you keep saying she'll be here?**

**Piper: um hunch.**

**Phoebe: well the last time you had a hunch like that Wyatt was born.**

**Chris: was one of those girls my kid?**

**Paige: what girls?**

**Prue: we had some visitors after you left, they were from the future.**

**Phoebe: really who were they?**

**Piper: they were our grandkids.**

**Paige: are you serious?**

**Piper: yeah they told me their names and their ages…**

**Phoebe: what about their powers did they tell you their powers?**

**Piper: there were like 30 of them like I could remember it all.**

**Paige: really we have a big family?**

**Piper: yeah you um only have three grandkids but lots of great nephews and nieces.**

**Paige: cool.**

**Perri: I hate to interrupt this little Kodak moment here but I don't think that she's going to wait forever!**

**Piper: ok breathe, looks like she's not going to wait, I see her head.**

**Chris: your doing great honey, just breathe. **

**Phoebe: one more push!**

**Perri: Ahhhhhhhhh!**

**The baby girl: waaaaaaaaaa!**

**Chris: oh it's a girl, honey she's beautiful.**

**Perri: let me see, let me see.**

**Piper: she's gorgeous; here meet your new mommy.**

**Perri: Hi sweetie, hi. **

**Chris: she's perfect.**

**Perri: Look what we did.**

**Chris: what are we going to name her?**

**Perri: well you can pick her middle name but I choose the first name, ok?**

**Chris: yeah whatever you want honey.**

**(Perri looked up at Piper then down at her newborn.)**

**Perri: I know what your name is; honey what's her middle name?**

**Chris: Lee.**

**Perri: Lee?**

**Chris: Yeah short for Leo, but her middle name is Lee.**

**Perri: Your name is Parker Lee Halliwell.**

**Chris: really?**

**Perri: of course, what else would it be?**

**Piper: welcome to the family Parker Lee Halliwell.**

**Everyone: Welcome to the Family Parker Lee Halliwell.**

**Prue: now what? I mean what about that warning from the future?**

**Piper: whatever it is we can handle it.**

**Phoebe: together.**

**Everyone: together.**

**(Three years later.)**

**Prue: would you keep your voice down Mark, the twins are sleeping.**

**Mark: well if you would just answer my question Prue, when are we going to get married?**

**Prue: I don't know, all I know is we were young and stupid and now I have to pay for it by having two kids who are unruly and I finally got them down for a nap so would you please be quiet.**

**Mark: ok fine just please why won't you marry me?**

**Prue: we're still young.**

**Mark: 20 isn't young Chris and Perri got married younger.**

**Prue: don't bring them into this they are different from us.**

**Mark: I love you Prue and I want to be your husband, I want to work for the family and earn the money and take care of you.**

**Prue: it's just not that simple.**

**Mark: yes it is, you have to have faith and take risks.**

**Prue: I can't take risks anymore I have the twins to take care of. **

**Mark: listen to me Prue I can help take care of them I want to, let me help you.**

**Prue: no I can do it on my own!**

**(Melinda cries.)**

**Prue: I got to go, I have babies to take care of, not thanks to you.**

**(Mark teleported out.)**

**Wyatt: Jessica, come here.**

**Jessica: what?**

**Wyatt: look.**

**(Jamie and Jacki were sleeping on the rug next to Wyatt Jr. in his baby rocker.)**

**Jessica: we did good didn't we?**

**Wyatt: I'd say so and it's not over yet.**

**Jessica: well we have about 4 more months until our next little one is here.**

**Wyatt: I can't wait.**

**Jessica: I can this will be the 4th time I'm giving birth, hey how about you get pregnant next time, huh?**

**Wyatt: I'd love to but I can't.**

**Jessica: men. **

**Chris: hey Parker come to Daddy.**

**Perri: hey how about you help me with little Pearl Rose here and you let Parker eat her lunch.**

**Chris: well I would much rather help Parker eat her vegetables than diaper Pearl's smells touchy. **

**Perri: men. Pearl don't you ever get married to a guy like your dad he never helps with the diapers. **

**Chris: you love me.**

**Parker: yeah you love me.**

**Perri: you yes, your father sometimes.**

**Chris: I'll get you for that later.**

**(Parker telekinetically flew her vegetables across the room and onto the wall.)**

**Chris: Parker what have I told you about using magic for personal gain?**

**Parker: but I don't like vegetables.**

**Chris: and using you powers to get rid of them is personal gain.**

**Parker: sorry daddy.**

**Chris: ok now go clean it up and I'll make you some more.**

**Parker: okay.**


	31. Charmed Duty

Chapter 31 

Paris: Hey honey.

**Sam: hey there hot stuff, what's new?**

**Paris: funny you should ask.**

**Sam: uh oh what is it?**

**Paris: well we're going to have to expand the manor some more.**

**Sam: why?**

**Paris: because well we've been married for 6 months now and I think it's time we get a bigger room.**

**Sam: well I think our room is just the right size for us don't you think? **

**Paris: it won't be soon.**

**Sam: why not?**

**Paris: because I'm pregnant. **

**Sam: your what?**

**Paris: pregnant.**

**Sam: how long?**

**Paris: 2 months.**

**Sam: 2 months, and you didn't tell me?**

**Paris: well first I thought I just skipped my period, it happened once before and then when I skipped it again I got scared and got the test done and turned out I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell you and I was so scared, I'm only 19.**

**Sam: it's ok, now I'm scared.**

**Paris: I also thought if I told you too soon you would want me to give him up.**

**Sam: him?**

**Paris: it's just a hunch but I can't be sure.**

**Sam: I would never want you to give him up, I love you and I wanted to have kids with you but I didn't think it would be this fast. **

**Paris: are you upset?**

**Sam: no couldn't be happier.**

**Cameron: Mom!**

**(Piper orbed in.)**

**Piper: yes?**

**Cameron: um Sara and me want to go out tonight can we?**

**Piper: ok just be careful ok; go ask Wyatt or Chris to drive you.**

**Cameron: I was kind of hoping I could drive her.**

**Piper: well you've only had you license for a few months…**

**Cameron: please mom.**

**Piper: ok but no parking mister and I expect you two back her by 11 on the dot.**

**Cameron: ok her curfew is 10 anyway, thanks mom you're the bomb. **

**Piper: that's right I am, that's good right?**

**Cameron: yeah mom that's good.**

**(Cameron orbed out as Leo orbed in.)**

**Piper: did you hear that honey I'm the bomb.**

**Leo: uh is that good.**

**Piper: Cameron says it is.**

**Leo: well ok then, um we have a problem.**

**Piper: another one?**

**Leo: yeah another white lighter has been killed and there is this slimy goo where she died. **

**Piper: well that's a new one, I'll have Prue look I up in the book and Paris can scry for evil. **

**Leo: um no.**

**Piper: no?**

**Leo: Prue and Mark are fighting again and she's taking care of the twins now. Paris is telling Sam her big news so I don't want to disturb them. **

**Piper: well what about Penny?**

**Leo: I haven't seen her since this morning; I think she's a Magic school helping Paige.**

**Piper: why she graduated already?**

**Leo: I think she's looking for a job.**

**Piper: well who is going to take care of this white lighter thing?**

**Leo: us?**

**Piper: Jessica can baby sit for Prue and Paris should be done telling Sam by now so let's get this show on the road. I had to juggle a life and magic too and they are going to learn how because I paid my dues and I am no longer a Charmed one, I am just a white lighter/witch. **

**Leo: good point, let's go them.**

**(Piper orbed in on Paris and Sam kissing.)**

**Piper: come on Paris time to kick some demon ass.**

**Paris: Aunt Piper, we were kind of in the middle of something.**

**Piper: yeah well I can't count on my fingers the amount of times demons have walked in on the middle of something with me but I had to fight them and now it's your turn, you can kiss Sam later.**

**Paris: fine, I'll be back later Sam.**

**Sam: bye.**

**(They orbed in on Prue playing with the twins.)**

**Piper: come on Prue time to fight evil.**

**Prue: but the kids…**

**Melinda: I want to fight evil too; can I come Great Aunt Piper?**

**Piper: no honey, Aunt Jess is going to watch you while mommy fights evil with Aunt Penny and Aunt Paris.**

**Melinda: ok byes.**

**(Melinda and Macon shimmered out.)**

**Paris: come Prue the drill sergeant wants us to find this evil thing that's attacking white lighters.**

**Prue: coming.**

**(The all orbed to the attic.)**

**Prue: where's Penny? **

**Leo: I was just going to go find her.**

**(Leo orbed out.)**

**Piper: ok Prue you start looking in the book for a thing that wants white lighters and leave goo behind.**

**Prue: so look for the white lighter killing goo man, I'll get right on it.**

**Piper: Paris you start scrying for evil.**

**Paris: do you know how much evil is in San Francisco? What if we stumble upon some other evil?**

**Piper: think about goo and hope it finds the goo man.**

**Leo: found her.**

**Penny: this better be important, I was this close to persuading Aunt Paige to let me substitute. **

**Piper: we have a goo demon to find that has been killing white lighters.**

**Penny: fair enough, got a name yet?**

**Prue: not yet, come help me look.**

**Paris: do you mind leaving us to do our job?**

**Leo: fine we're leaving, come on Piper.**


End file.
